Inuyasha, Two Hearts
by Ph3artheunknown
Summary: In an epic battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome, along with every one else of the group, are attempting to defeat the awful demon, and send him for once to his grave, but just when they think they have defeated him, he springs a surprise attack on them


Inuyasha, Two Hearts

Written By: Amy Richardson

Ch 1 Separated By Time

"KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM THE WELL!"

Inuyasha screamed as Naraku came ever closer to her, attempting to push her into the sacred well.

"Aaauuuggghh! Get away from me you hideous creature!" Attempting to get away, Kagome tripped on a stump and twisted her knee. "Inuyasha! Help!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha picked up the pace, and jumped for Kagome. The monster swept her up from the waist, and punctured her skin, causing her to bleed. "Aaauuuggghh! Help, Inu-" She fainted out of pain and fright.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Naraku's demon threw her into the well. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha panicked. Kagome grabbed onto the rim, and held on tight. Inuyasha ran to her, and grasped her hand tightly in his. "Hold on Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, holding her hand tightly. All of the sudden, Naraku's demon came down unexpectedly towards Inuyasha, and grabbed him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. In three quick seconds, Kagome's hand slipped away from his, and as Inuyasha went quickly to grab it again, she fell into the blackness of the well.

"KAGOME, NOOOO!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha, I L..." Kagome's words were cut off as she was swallowed by the well. The beast raised a huge foot, and crushed the well.

"Nooooo!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome was gone. Out of all the confusion, the demons' head came down, and bit Inuyasha's' shoulder. It held tight. "Get the hell offa me!" Inuyasha shouted, and drew out Tetsusaiga. The demon raised his head, with Inuyasha still clenched in his teeth. It was starting to get painful. "Uaaaaauuuhhhg!" Inuyasha stabbed the demons eye, which made it let go of him. When he landed, he grabbed his shoulder, flinching. The wound was bad. The demon had cut all the way to the bone, and shattered it. There was also a huge puncture wound in his chest. He looked at the demon; the demon had taken away what mattered to him most in life.

Sango came up behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of the rest." She said, determined to get revenge for Kagome. "No, I gotta do it. I must get revenge fr' Kagome. It's not you, who let her fall down the well." He walked over to the demon, rage now filling every ounce of blood, and every corner of his body. "You will pay, for what you have done to Kagome." He was battered, bloody and bruised, but he was determined, to kill this demon, and send him to hell.

"Auuuuuuhghhhhggh!" Inuyasha screamed, and jumped up toward the demon. He swung Tetsusaiga with such rage, that the blade actually quivered after the blow to the demons chest. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, get over here!" Inuyasha said, looking for them. They all came from where they were, to Inuyashas aid. "I think we should hit him all at once, with every thing that we have, for Kagome.

"Right." They all said, and prepared. 1,2,3... They all ran at the demon, Sango with her boomerang, Miroku with the spirit shields and wind tunnel, and Shippo with his fox magic. Inuyasha would top it all of with the sacred Wind Scar. He hit the demon, finally destroying him. He flew off, retreating, and cursing words that were unknown to any mortal. Inuyasha stood there, the others behind him.

"So, Kagome's, gone?" Shippo asked, a small tear coming to his eye.

"Yes, Shippo, Kagome went back to her own time, the well's broken, so she cannot come back. Sango said, now she too, was starting to cry. Kagome had been her best friend, the person she could trust all of her secrets with. For a few seconds, Sango saw flash backs of her life with Kagome, how much fun it had been, and how much Kagome had helped her with her struggle with the death of her brother, Kohaku. But the most painful memory of all, was when Kagome and her were sitting together next to the well, talking about the past, and Kagome mentioned how her little brother was always such a pest, but that she loved him. All of the sudden, Sango just went into Kagome's arms, and started crying. Kagome was there, and the only girl in the world, that she could connect with. "Well, then if she's never coming back, we should clear all of her stuff out of the village cabin. We could use the space, and all it does, is tell us that she's gone." Miroku said, looking down. He too, was upset about Kagomes' disappearance. He remembered the time, when they were on yet another journey, and Kagome and Sango were walking ahead of them. Miroku pulled a move on Kagome, and Sango slapped him. Later on, Kagome had gone to him, and smiled, telling him that she was going back to her era, and that she would

bring him back some more ninja food. Everyone had something that was special about Kagome, something that they remembered her by. Inuyasha had finally gained the one thing that seemed nearly impossible for him to get. His memory of Kagome, was the most painful memory out of all of them. It was right after they had fought off the demon Menomaru. Unfortunately, the demon had reversed Inuyashas demonic nature, sending him out of control, and into his true demon form. Inuyasha had been going crazy, and destroying everyone, and everything that was in his way. That was until Kagome came up to him, unafraid of his evil, fierce appearance, and grasped him tightly. While he was still demon, Kagome leaned up, and gently kissed him, sending him out of his demon form. Inuyasha, realizing how priceless the moment was, realized that it was Kagome that had saved him from himself. He gently embraced her, a look of love in his eyes. The memory came back at him like knives, cutting deep into his heart. "NO!" Inuyasha shouted, breathing heavily. "Inuyasha?" They all looked at him, surprised. Kagome had been Inuyashas' light, his way of being. Now that Kagome was gone, he didn't have a reason to live. He looked at the others with sorry, hurt eyes.

What had he done? He had failed, failed to protect Kagome, his one treasure. What would he do? Now, so it seemed, that they would never see each other again. They would be separated, separated by time. And every day that went by, without Kagome, would be a day, which would pull at his heart, and make him go crazy.

Ch 2 Kagome

"Kagome!" Kagome's younger brother Sota called while slipping a sock on, and hopping clumsily on one foot. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" She called. Today was Kagome's family trip to the country. Kagome, Sota and their mom were supposed to be spending some "Quality Time" Together. Ever since Kagome was forced back into her time, they had all tried to do a little more bonding. It made her happy, but it also made her sad, because she only wished that Inuyasha could be there with her. Like it used to be.

After a while of driving, her mom chose a nice spot by a river. It was beautiful, there were green trees, and a cherry tree, its' blossoms floating to the ground from the breeze. All of the sudden, a memory struck her, the time when Inuyasha and Kagome had just met. They were trying to shoot down the Carrion Crow, which was the second demon Kagome had seen in the Feudal Era. This river almost looked exactly like the other river that they had shot the crow from. A small tear came to her eye, as she remembered how she'd shot down the crow, shattering the sacred Shikon No' Tama, or Sacred Jewel, starting their journey, of collecting all of the pieces, putting the jewel back together. That is why Naraku had attacked her. That day, when Kagome was separated, they had gotten the last piece of the jewel. They were both sitting underneath a beautiful cherry tree; it was the day that Inuyasha had to decide what to do with the jewel. Use it to become a full-fledged demon, or become human. Or, give it back to the protector, and stay how he was.

Kagomes' heart melted. She didn't know if Inuyasha had taken posession of the jewel, or what he'd done with it, if he had.

After a while of the sun beating down on her back, she decided to go swimming. She looked, up, and almost thought that she'd seen Inuyasha looking at her, like he had when they had first met. She was purifying herself, and she assumed he didn't know.

Her thoughts trailed, off, drifting into the water. Everything seemed to remind her of him, and she hated knowing that she would never see him again.

As she went wading through the water, she stepped on something hard, and round. She felt for it, and to her surprise, found it under the sand. She rubbed her eyes from the sun reflecting off of the water. Once she opened her eyes, she nearly lost her breath. She clutched her chest, and her heart skipped a beat. It was a pink round ball. It was beautiful, and almost looked like a jewel...

Ch 3 Inuyasha

The sun set over the hills, as a boy, with beautiful midnight black hair walked below the cherry trees, the blossoms floating off by the gentle breeze, and sticking to his bare feet. His sword clinging to his side, ears listening to every little sound. "Man, I wish it would become daytime. Human bodies are so vulnerable, and helpless. I feel a whole lot better with my claws, fangs, sensitive nose and ears, and the reassurance that Tetsusaiga can transform whenever I need it.

Ever since Kagome had fallen into the well, he'd worried about her, and what she was saying when she disappeared. This man had not aged a bit. For him, because he was half demon, it took longer to age. It had been four years since Kagome had celebrated his 18th birthday, using sparklers that he was petrified of, and cake that he thought was second best to Ramen. He got a brain freeze from the ice cream. He almost cracked a smile, but resumed his serious expression.

The man's name was Inuyasha, and everything he thought about, was his past with Kagome. It seemed to him that anyone that he'd ever loved, befriended, or tried to have a relationship with, had disappeared from his life. His mother, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and now even Kagome. He now believed, that there was no, or could ever be a relationship in his future. He would never forgive himself for letting Kagome go down the well. He hated when he dreamed of her, it would make him wish more and more that he could have her with him, and be with her.

He Jumped up into a tree, and gazed at the stars. He remembered the time, when he and Kagome had gone to the most beautiful place in all of Feudal Japan. It was the most wonderful thing Kagome had ever seen, since Tokyo was now covered in buildings, and so many lights, that it was impossible to see the stars. Inuyasha almost saw Kagomes face in the sky. He blinked, to rid himself of the painful memories. He remembered her face, looking back at him, smiling. Inuyasha remembered how beautiful she was that night, more than she'd ever been. Maybe it was the way the light shone on her face, or her eyes, so innocent, and clear. Bright, and full of joy.

He couldn't help, but think of her, he blinked and shook his head. He had tried to tell himself, that she was only another person that had left his life. Nothing more. Still, he couldn't accept it.

For most of the night, Inuyasha just sat there, in the quiet, thinking about everything that had ever happened in his life. Every thought, every painful memory, sent his heart into more discomfort, and sadness. He thought about his mother, and although she had died a while ago, he still had a heavy heart every time he would think of her. He would remember, what she would say to him each and every night, as she would tuck him in. "Have a good sleep my dear, I'll see you in the morning." She would say, and kiss him on the forehead. How he missed those days, when everything was okay. He would also miss, when she would wrap him up in her arms, and cover him with the sleeves of her Kimono. He felt that there was no place safer in the world, then in that small space with his mother.

He looked up into the stars again, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a shooting star. He only wished that he could pull Kagome close to him, to be with her.

When it got closer to dawn, he walked toward the hills, and took a deep breath. The sun rose after a few more minutes, and his body pulsed, as his ears, claws and fangs appeared. His long black hair turned into perfect silver. He lifted his hand to his eyes, just to make sure. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips.

He jumped up into a dead tree, and watched the sunrise. He only wished, that he could pull Kagome close to him, and say her name. He hated to admit it, but he almost missed the sit commands, but he was most upset, besides Kagome, about the Ramen. He couldn't remember the last bowl of Ramen he'd had.

He wished he could tell her everything. He really did. Come to think of it, even though he did, he never even told her he loved her. But, he wasn't exactly the greatest in feelings, or telling anyone anything personal. Especially the one he had the most feelings for: Kagome. He wished that he could tell her, right here, right now.

Ch 4 Revival of the Sacred Shikon No 'Tama

Kagome could not believe what she saw in between her fingers. "The Shikon Jewel" The words slipped over her tongue. "I- I don't believe it, what is it doing here? How did it get to my time? This- this is freaky!" She stood there for a moment, and then walked toward the beach. She still couldn't believe it. When she got onto the beach, she walked toward her tent, and hid the jewel in her bag. She started to undress, and slip into her normal clothing, and out of her bathing suit. She went out, and had lunch with her mom and Sota. "Kagome, are you OK? You're pretty quiet, and that's a big deal." Sota asked, almost looking worried. He was now 13-14; Kagome was 18 1/2, but still lived with her mother, though. "I'm fine." She said, after shooting a quick glance at Sota. He looked down at his sandwich. Kagomes' mother got up, and went to the cooler.

She handed them both a can of soda, and they ate in silence.

That night, when Kagome got ready to bed down, she hid the jewel in her bag, leaving only a little bit of the bag unzipped by accident.

That night, when she finally got to sleep, she dreamt about Inuyasha, but it wasn't the greatest dream she'd ever had.

Dream: a wide river separated Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was standing on a rock, and Kagome standing on the ground on the other side. Inuyasha, was obviously trying to find a way to the other side, but in the process, a dark portal came in from behind him, and a giant hand came out and grabbed him. He started to say her name, but it was so fast, that the last thing that she saw, was his hand reaching out to her.

AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH! Inuyasha! No! Kagome woke up with a start, sweating. She started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the soft cotton blankets. Every time she would cry, or get upset, she would wish that Inuyasha could be there to comfort her. She really would give anything for him to be there with her, and to have fun. She stood up, and unzipped her tent. She stepped out, to a gorgeous sunrise. The same one Inuyasha was watching. They were both watching the same sunrise, like they watched the sunset, and looked at the same stars at night. They both wished each night, that they could be together. She was grateful, though, to see such a beautiful thing, after something so horrible.

She went back into the tent, and started to change into her daytime clothing. "Oh Inuyasha, if only I could be with you again, in the Feudal era, fighting alongside you, and defeating demons. I- " Her words were cut off as a bright light nearly blinded her, it was coming from her bag. She quickly unzipped it, and took the jewel. Before she knew it, she was on the cold hard ground.

Ch 5 Return To Feudal Japan

"Ouch! That hurt! "She stood up. "Where am I? Ohhh, my h- head I-" Everything went black. She collapsed on the floor, and went unconscious.

When Kagome woke up, she found herself on a very soft bed. She could smell fresh bread, and herbal tea was brewing on the kettle. She opened her eyes, having the glow of a candle be the first thing that she saw. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she looked around. She was shocked to find a man, with an animal skin shirt, and black pants. He had long black hair, and was tall. He wore his hair in a ponytail, with a headband almost like Koga's." "Ngh, wh-where am I? Uh, I don't know, how did I-" Her words were cut off, as the young man turned around, with a wooden tray, and walked over to her, smiling. "Good, you're okay. I found you lying on the ground, completely unconscious. All I could do for you, was give you a warm place to bed down." "How come this place looks so familiar, and feels so cozy, like I'd been here before?" She thought. It almost reminded her of Kaedes cabin. The man put the tray on the bed. "Are you hungry at all? I mean, I thought you were just a tired, worn out traveler that'd been traveling for days, and collapsed from hunger, and exhaust." He said. Kagome, for some reason blushed. "Sir-" "You can call me Ari-Kazuni. The Ari family's' second brother and who might you be?" He looked nice enough. She could trust him, and if something happened, she knew Tae Kwon Do. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live in Tokyo Japan."

"Ah, TO-KY-YO? Is that where your people live?" Her heart skipped a beat, as the words escaped his mouth. Her thoughts immediately traced back to when she first met Kaede. "Y-you men this isn't Tokyo?" "No. You're in some part of Japan. All I know is that these are the feudal times." He explained. "The feudal times? WHAT! How did I- when did I- the jewel, the jewel where's the jewel!" She freaked out, almost hitting Ari in the head. "Whoa! She must be under a severe case of Amnesia! " He thought. "Whoa whoa, you're fine, you're okay, your marble is right here, you had it tightly clenched in your hand, so I knew it had to be yours." He gave the jewel to Kagome. "Oh, thank you." She said, with a red-hot blush, she knew she was blushing, and coughed, to cover her face. She took a small bite out of the bread that Ari had been making, and was forced to take another because it was so good, although it was rude to double bight in her family. The bread was so soft, and sweet. "Wow! This bread is awesome! Where'd you learn how to cook?" "I uh, I taught myself. I had to." He explained. "Wow, I could never do that. I'm not big on cooking. Only Ramen." "Oh."

Kagome took a sip of the tea, and was surprised to find it at just the right temperature. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. I need to get- or find my way back home." She said, looking down. "Are you sure you're well enough to walk?" He asked, concerned. "Yeah. I'll be okay. Thank you so much for the wonderful cooking and tea. It's been a while." Ari got up, and went over to the loaf of bread that he'd cut from. He took a cloth, and wrapped the loaf in the soft cloth, and handed it to Kagome. "Here, I want you to take this, you know, in case you get hungry again, and need an energizer." He said, slightly sad, that she was leaving. In the woods, he didn't really get that much company. "Oh, thank you very much. I don't know how to ever repay you. You've been so good to me." "Well, come and visit me, if you don't forget." He said, kicking the ground. "Okay, I will, if I can find my way home, then I will be more than happy to come and visit you." Ari was happy, because he actually had someone now to come and visit his lonely cottage, if she remembered. "Hey uh, why don't you take this too, to keep you warm." Ari said, and handed Kagome a cloak type piece of clothing, with a hood. It was made out of a very soft, flexible and warm material. Goats fur. They grow a lot during this time of year. He said, and blushed. "Oh...thank you so much. Wow. This is sweet of you. Thank you very much, Ari." She said, as she walked toward the door, and looked back at Ari. He was kind of cute... She smiled, waved, and walked out the door.

She spotted a trail that would hopefully bring her to some idea, of how to get home, and where in Feudal Japan she was. About half way, a screech owl screeched at the sight of a mouse, scared kagome out of her shoes. "Eeeeee, I wish Inuyasha were here. I know that owls, and things in the woods are nothing compared to the demons we fought, but I've kinda gotten used of not having to live on my toes all the time. Oh well, I'll be okay. I've gone through worse.

The moon was shining brightly that night, sending a blanket of moonlight across everything. It was pleasant, and calming.

As she was walking, she heard a rustle in the bushes on her right side. She swerved her head over to that direction. Nothing. She was beginning to get a little freaked out now. Just a little. "Wh-who's there? Come out!" She said, with a sudden burst of confidence.

It didn't come out. She was trapped.

Ch 6 Reunited

Inuyasha walked down the hill, and picked up his pace. He could smell, a scent that he hadn't smelt in a long time, but for some reason, he couldn't tell. He picked up his pace enough to cover the ground he needed, and came along a trail. He ran through the bushes, cutting any down that got in his way.

Kagome pulled her hood on, from the Cloak Ari gave her, so it was nearly impossible to tell who she was from the backside. The thing next to her was gaining, and she could almost hear little laughs, but she wasn't sure. Inuyasha then caught a strong whiff of demon odor. Whoever this person was, she was in trouble. He ran as fast as he could, catching up to the demon, and the young girl. Kagome could tell there was something else following her, but didn't dare to look back. She should've. All of the sudden, the demon jumped out at Kagome, but Inuyasha was faster, and leapt out to save her. He couldn't see her clothing, so there was no way of identifying her, except for her face, which was nearly covered by a hood. All the action, and the fact that she was hit hard in the head with a long object, knocked her out. With Kagome on his back, he nearly missed the demon, as it went running off. "That won't do ya' any good to go out and hurt young women will it?" He said, and headed off to his abandoned cabin. The least he could do was make sure she was all right. Kagome thought that she recognized a voice, but she slipped completely unconscious before she knew whom it was. All she remembered was that she was on some ones back, going very fast. He'd never got a chance to see her face. He had no clue that, who he was holding, was Kagome. He brought her into the cabin, and lied her down on his bed. He never really slept on a pillow. He turned and got a small blanket. Her hood slowly fell off, and when Inuyasha turned around and saw her face for the first time in four years. His heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. Like Kikyo, he thought that she was dead; her wounds had been so bad when she was shoved down the well.

Ch7 First Time in Four Years

He sat there, trying to figure it all out. He could tell it was Kagome; she was wearing her raspberry perfume. He looked at her face. He still couldn't believe that it was Kagome. She was just as beautiful as she was that day. "My God, she hasn't changed a bit." He thought out loud. "She looks so helpless, so kind, but a certain happiness about her, seems gone." He said softly. He lifted his hand to her long black hair, hesitated a bit, then ran his fingers through it; it was so soft, like corn silk. He laid his head on her chest, to make sure her heart was still beating, and that she was still alive. He nearly relaxed his head onto her soft shirt, but decided not to. What if she woke up? He paused once, to take in her fresh aroma. As he took it in, all of the memories came back to him, and nearly flashed before his eyes. It was fabulous. Behind the perfume, Inuyasha could get a little bit of her natural scent. It was like the smell of the forest, after a rainstorm, mixed in with wildflowers, and a hint of wet wood. It was so wonderful, that it gave him small shivers. He was so glad to have her back; Inuyashas whish had finally come true. He almost thought about hugging her, but didn't. He was just happy to have her back. It was too soon. He lifted his head from her chest, and got up, and went over to the sink, only to hear a slight knock on the door. He was surprised, because he didn't think that anyone knew where the cabin was. Inuyasha opened the door, and found Ari on the other side, with a confused expression. "Who, are you?" Inuyasha said to Ari, who was looking at his dog-ears. I- I might have the wrong house, ah sorry."- "Who are you looking for?" Inuyasha stepped out of the cabin. "Ah, a girl called Kagome Higurashi. But if there isn't a Kagome at this house, then I-" "No ah, she's here. Why? How do you know her?" Inuyasha said a little defensively. "Well ah, I found her on a trail unconscious, and I stopped to help her out. I brought her to my cabin, and made sure that she was all right. She said she didn't know where she was, or how to get back home. I let her go with a loaf of bread, and that's the last I saw of her. I mean, she said that she'd come and visit, but I didn't know that she had a boyfriend." He explained. Inuyasha blushed, but hid it as he turned his head and looked inside at Kagome. "Alright, come in, but don't pull anything, or I'll..." His words were cut off, as Ari sprung inside. "Ka- whaaa! What happened! SHE LOOKS AWFUL!" He said, pulling a bouquet of flowers out of his shirt. "Ah, I had to save her from a demon, and I think the sheath of my sword might've brushed her head, she's only unconscious." He said, secretly hoping that was all she was. "Again?" Ari was surprised. "She should be fine." Inuyasha said to reassure both of them. "Did you know her?" Ari asked, looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah, a long time ago. We were separated. But that's none of your business!" He said, Defensive. He couldn't be too nice to this guy, yet. "Well, ah, I wouldn't have brought these if I had known. Sorry." He apologized, he felt like a fool. Someone so beautiful wouldn't not have a boyfriend. He should've known. "There goes my chance with her." Ari looked down. "You don't have t' apologize, just don't try anything, I am not going to lose her again, she is-------" His voice trailed off.

"Are you hungry or anything" Inuyasha asked Ari. "No, not really, thank you though" Ari said.

Suddenly, a loud crash came outside of the window. "W-what was that?" Ari stuttered, trying not to show a sign of fear. " I don't know. We might both have to stay up and watch Kagome. It's never really happened before, whatever it is, it must be here for Kagome." But he won't get er'" He said quietly and defensively. "At least she has someone. Ari reminded himself. Inuyasha hoped he would get a moment alone with Kagome.

After a few hours of talking, and just sitting there, Inuyasha noticed that Ari was fighting not to nod off. "Heh, some watchman he is."

Inuyasha got up, and shook Ari's shoulder. "You tired?" "Yeah, a little. I need to stay up for Kagome though." "No, you need sleep. You can have my room, if you want." Ari looked happy, but he was still upset of abandoning his post. He wandered into the spare room, stubbing his toe. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and went back to Kagome.

"Alone at last." He said, as he sat on the stool. He had been planning to have a moment alone with her, or at least hoping, but now that he did, he didn't know what to do with it. He wished that she would wake up, and see him. He knew that she was still alive, because he could see her chest rise and fall. She was breathing softly, and normally. Thankfully.

The Hours passed, and Inuyasha started to get a bit drowsy himself. But the thought of Kagome, and the fact of her seeing him again, and him hearing her voice kept him awake.

About three in the morning, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was starting to shiver uncontrollably. He immediately sought out another blanket, and put his hand on her warm feverish forehead. He wrapped her up in the soft warm, wool blanket. I'm no doctor, but I would say that she should wake up, if her body is starting to respond to the cold, then she should wake up in a while, I hope." He slowly got up, and went to a small bucket of cold water. He soaked a rag, and rung it out. He put it on her forehead, and gently pressed it on her head just enough to trickle a bit of water out. He took some water in his hands, and washed some water over his face to wake himself up, and prevent falling asleep. After a few hours, he got up once more, and looked out the window.

By the time he got back, Kagome started to move, her eyelids fluttered, and started to open.

Ch 8 Awakening

Wh-where am I? Oooh, My head hurts, it's all so blurry. She had not seen him, until she turned around. "You are safe now." He said. She smiled. "This is just another dream. He is not real." She thought. "Kagome, this is not a dream. It's real. You're in Feudal Japan." He said, looking right into her eyes. "Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him. Her heart felt like it was flying. Tears flooded her eyes, and without thinking, she lunged forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying profusely. Inuyasha hugged her in return. It had been four years. They stayed like that for a minute. Inuyasha allowing Kagome to soak his Kimono with tears. "I- I don't believe it, you're here, and you're okay!" "You were being chased by one of Narakus' incarnations. It nearly got you. But, it ran off." He said. Kagome smiled, and said thank you with her eyes. They sparkled, and were crystal clear, just like that night. "I guess I owe you big-time then, huh?" she said. "No, just you being here is enough for me. I don't ever want to lose you again." He suddenly realized what he said, and blushed. He quickly turned his head, hoping that she had not seen him. "How did you get here? To the feudal time?" He said, trying to change the subject. "Oh, yeah." She said. "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." She pulled the jewel out of her pocket, and flashed it in front of Inuyashas eyes. His eyes opened wide, and he gained a serious expression. "Where did you find it? How? Didn't Naraku get it? Or did it fall with you? Or, what?" He said, confused. "-I don't know. But I did find it in my time this time, which really scares me." "That's weird." "Well we can't let Naraku get it again, or let him know we have it, or he'll just send his minions to attack us." He said. "You're right. Anyways, I found it when I went swimming in the river I was camping by, and felt it underneath my feet. I went to have lunch, and went for a walk. I went to bed, and had a bad dream, and woke up. I wished I was here with you, back in the feudal times, and the jewel just started to glow. I landed on the cold hard ground and passed out, for some reason." She explained. "I guess, when I wanted to be with you, it activated the jewel." She said. "Yeah, I know" He said, this time not hiding his blush.

Ch 9 Inuyashas' Stubborn Emotions

"Oh, I'm tired." Kagome said, stretching. Inuyasha went over to the other corner, and got a small pillow. It was more of a wrapped up sack, but it was better than nothing, and the thought that Inuyasha wanted to make her comfortable. She smiled. She could tell he was trying to be as nice as he could, because she was sick. His soft side was emerging. He put the pillow under her head. Inuyasha went to the other side of the bed, and leaned against the wall. "Inuyasha, tell me, do you normally sleep on a hard floor?" She said, moving a little to the side of the bed. "No, not really, but ah, Ari, that guy that SAVED you, came looking for you. I gave him the spare room, because we were watching Th' window, something attacked a while ago. We had to stand guard." "Ari? Oh, he he he, Ari. Well thank you for letting him stay. Poor guy. Well anyways, why don't ya' just come up here, and lean against the wall. The ground is cold, and hard, and you never know what is under the floor boards." Inuyasha got up, hesitated a bit, and sat on the bed. "I mean, you don't have to, but you should. At least get something soft to sit on, if you don't want to. It's all right, I don't mind. Really." She said, and smiled. He couldn't resist. He went up near the headboard, and leaned against it. He had to admit, it was better then the floor. Kagome had always been caring. "I feel much safer now." She smiled. He slowly moved his arm up, and put it around her. She didn't mind, she was glad. She couldn't find a comfortable position though. Inuyasha noticed this, and took her tiny waist in his hands, and moved her in a sitting position like his. She couldn't help but smile. She took a deep breath, and rested her head on his shoulder, right next to his.

Even though his heart was thumping, and he was a bit nervous, he took a deep breath, cracked a smile, and savored the moment.

Ch10 A Rude Awakening

Outside the cabin, a small mantis like creature, was preparing a poison potion, and dripping it all over his three knives. He almost looked like Jaken, from a distance. His name was Hijo. "He he he, looking in from the window, I can clearly see that they have something for each other. That will all change though. NOW!" Sharp knives came into the room, all of them missed but one.

"Aaauuuggghh! NGH, what the hell?" Kagome woke with a start to see Inuyasha wounded and bleeding. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! What happened?" "I- It's alright, really." "Where's your Kimono?" Kagome asked him, suddenly noticing that in the middle of the night, he had taken it off, and put it over Kagome, to protect her. Now all Inuyasha had for protection, was a white, bloodstained undershirt. Inuyasha immediately pulled Tetsusaiga, and got into his sword stance." Alright, who's there?" He said, flinching from the sudden movement. Normally, he wouldn't have made such a big deal out of the pain, but the poison that Hijo had dripped over the knives, was entering his blood stream, and it did hurt. "He hems. I am Hijo, sent by Naraku, to retrieve the girl." He said, laughing, and coughing at the same time. "How does he know about Kagome already? Huuu, that's right! Kannas mirror. Damn it, I forgot about that. He can see us, whenever he wants to, if he has one of his poison insects to spy on us." He thought. Inuyasha jumped from Kagome, still with his Kimono, and ran toward the weird looking creature. He stopped, and got a good look at the creature. What the hell are you? You're too tiny to be a demon. "Don't let your guard down, you idiotic half breed. I am more powerful than you think, Inuyasha." He said. "How does he know my name?" "Naraku told me. He said that you wouldn't be hard to find, you stick right out like a sore thumb!" Hijo insulted "Ggrrrrr, shut-up! You're an insult to even a half demon!" Inuyasha insulted. "Ha! You're an insult to all demons; at least I am full demon, and not a worthless half-breed. At least my mother was a demon, and not a worthless human!" Hijo insulted. Nothing, made Inuyasha more upset, then when someone insulted his mother. "Alright, that's it. No one insults my mother!" Inuyasha flew towards the tiny demon, and cut his arm off. "That won't wo-ork!" The demon quickly removed the wound, and re-gained the lost limb. "Only if I am hit with someone else's blood, harshly, will I perish. Blood, is my only weakness, fool. But you can't do that, can you?" Hijo laughed. "Why'd he tell me his weakness? He doesn't know one of my basic and best offensive techniques! That's it!"

Inuyasha quickly stuffed his hand in his chest where the wound was, and soaked his hands in his own blood. "Heh, think again! BLADES OF BLOOD!" He shouted in a slashing motion, as red boomerang like lasers sliced through the air, and cut the demon in half with one foul swipe. "Nooooo! How can that be?" In a cloud of dust, the demon fell to the ground, and disappeared. Poisonous vapors engulfed the room. "Kagome! Get out! Don't breath in the vapors!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome didn't know what to do, and was almost paralyzed by shock. He ran over to her, swooped her up, leaving the door open to allow the vapors to escape. For some reason, Ari had managed to sleep through the whole thing. He escaped the vapors and ran out leaving a note for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran them into the woods, carrying Kagome the whole time, even though he had a fatal wound in his chest.

"It feels so nice to be in Inuyashas' arms again. I really missed that" She looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled back. He was secretly very happy that he wouldn't be alone anymore, and that he had Kagome.

Ch11 A Night Alone Together

"Inuyasha, what happened, you're hurt pretty bad!"

"No, it's alright, it should be okay by tomorrow, I think. Are you okay?" He asked, more concerned about Kagome, then his own self. "I-I'm alright, shocked, but alright." She said, looking down. "Hijo, I think is what he called himself. Strange, that thing looked exactly like the thing in the woods that had tried to grab you. I guess I took care of him though." Inuyasha said, and looked at his claws. "Yeah, that's great, but are you sure that you're okay?" "Well, my back's pretty stiff because of the wound to my chest, but I- Ugh" Inuyasha suddenly clutched his chest. "Inuyasha!" "We need to get s-somewhere Fr' the night" He stuttered. "Yeah, there should be somewhere. But I'm going to walk." "Alright, keep your eyes peeled, sometimes, there are hidden- Kagome, Kagome where are--"

"Over here!"

She yelled, standing on the edge of a little path. "Great, let's follow it. We should at least get out of the open." He said, and went ahead. About 50 feet from the beginning of the path, was a small cave, big enough for two people, and sheltered from the wind, and rain. "Wow!" Kagome shouted and ran into the cave. "You'd better make sure that no one lives here first." Inuyasha warned. "Oh, right. Um, is anybody here?" She whispered, so it was nearly impossible to hear. "Well, guess no one is here, this is a great- that sound, coming from-sounds like- WATER!" Kagome shouted. "Wait Fr' me Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her. "Oh, wow! Look at this Inuyasha, this is perfect for you and your muscle problems!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled. She was right. The warm water would relax his muscles.

"Ah, Inuyasha, would you mind um, uh, turning around for a sec? I want to jump right in! " Inuyashas eyes widened. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he turned around. She stripped, and slowly stepped in. The water was deep, and warm. It felt nice to just relax. "Okay. Inuyasha, you can turn around now." He turned around to see Kagome in the hot spring very contently just sitting. "Ah, okay, it's your turn to turn around." He said, as he made a swirling motion with his finger. "Okay". She was glad that he was getting in; he needed to soak his wound anyways. She turned around, smiling. It was good to be with Inuyasha again. She'd missed him a lot. He undid the bow to his pants, and took off the two layers of shirts. He then managed to get his pants off. He walked over slowly, making sure that she could not here him or see him. He slipped in, and was grateful for the bubbles. "Ah! This is better than I thought! I've never been in one of these before!"

"I know! Isn't it great! I love bathing, especially in hot springs!" She said, happily. "Yeah, I noticed." Inuyasha said. He was a bit shy of being in a hot spring with a woman, Kagome, especially. "This is really romantic" Kagome thought. "She's so beautiful, even in a hot spring. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. She's so kind to me, I wish that I could pay her back." He thought. It was true. He had feelings for Kagome. He just couldn't admit it. Inuyasha slowly shifted. A sharp, sudden pain suddenly shot through his back. "Oh, Inuyasha, look at that stab! That's bad! It looks infected! How long has that been there!" Before Kagome had come back, Inuyasha had started battle with a demon. He had won with the wind scar, but the monster had managed to get him in the shoulder with its claw. It hadn't gone away, even though he was half demon, and normally a wound would disappear within two days. And she was right. It did look infected. Now Inuyasha had two stabs in his chest. "I-it's not that big of a deal, really. I have had worse, you know." "How long has it been there?" She asked. "Since you were uh, since you disappeared. Since you left, He said quietly, almost under his breath. "WHAT? Inuyasha!" That's to long! It hasn't even scabbed over yet! Don't all of your wounds heal in a day?" She exclaimed. "Yeah, I don't know what's up, I mean it hurts every once in a while, but it never is really bad. Most of the time, I can just ignore it, this is the worst it's ever been." He explained. "Well, why don't you slip down a little deeper into the water, and soak it. Maybe all it needs is some soaking, and medical treatment."

"Medical Treatment?"

"Yeah, you know. Would you let me look at it? And just make sure that it's not life threatening, you know, with the poison that Hijo ejected, it might've gotten into your wound." "Alright" He said, and slid into the water, so the wound was completely submerged in the water. "Ouch! That stings!"

"I know, but that means that it is getting cleaned, and that's a good thing." She said. "If it's ok with you, I'll just come over there, and uh, check out that wound. I won't if you don't want me to though."

"It's alright, go ahead." He said, and got into a good position. She edged closer to him, and by the time she was about an arms length away from him, she moved a little closer. She had to fight the temptation to just tell him how she felt, and kiss him, but that would be to soon. He probably wouldn't like it, either. She reached out, and touched the skin around the cut. Inuyasha grew a bit tense, but relaxed at the feeling of her gentle, soft skin. As she was looking at the wound, he put his arm around her, and sighed. She could hear his heartbeat. It was nighttime, and the stars were out. They could both see them through the cave entrance, and the small opening on the ceiling. She smiled, and looked up at him. He seemed different, then when she left. Maybe, more mature, he was certainly more soft, and gentle. It was something. She was sure of it. She wouldn't push it though. It was nice to just spend time. She did like the feeling of his warm arm around her though. It made her feel safe. He looked down and smiled at her, she smiled back. After a few minutes of endless poking and prodding, Kagome came up with a diagnosis. "Well, you aren't going to die." She said. "Well, that I am relieved to hear." He smiled, and took a deep breath. "It does look like the only way that it will close itself up, is if I stitch it up. It shouldn't hurt, I mean I'll only do it if you don't mind-"

"No- It's okay"

"You can sit up now, if you want. That looks sort of uncomfortable." She told him. "I'll try, but I'm really stiff from both of the stabbings. I feel like the water has practically paralyzed me!"

Without hesitation, Kagome slid rather close, and started to rub the pain stricken spot. She slowly put his long, silver hair to the side, so it wouldn't get tangled. "What is she doin?' What would she want with a half-breed like me, I mean, isn't she ashamed? I mean, I'm not a full demon, and I'm not as good as a full-fledged demon. I mean, yeah, I have my Tetsusaiga, but not a lot of the things that true demons have. Maybe she likes it like that. But why would she even want to care for me? I mean, yeah Kikyo cared about me, but Kagome feels different. She almost feels like, like a part of me. Kagome cares about me, and what I am like inside. Not that I'm a half-breed, or that I'm short tempered, but about me. It's almost as if she loved me. "That feels nice, Kagome. I don't think that anyone has ever been so caring, or kind to me. Not even Kikyo, because of who I am." "Inuyasha, I could care less what you look like, it is your attitude, and what's inside is what counts. Inuyasha, I like you just the way you are." She explained. That one fact, made him feel a lot better. Kagome continued, until Inuyasha started to drift off to sleep. "Inuyasha, wake up! I don't want you to drown!" "Uh, oh yeah, thanks Kagome. Wow! I feel great!" Inuyasha said. We'd better get going though; it's windy, and chilly. They both turned around, as they both got out of the hot spring, and dressed. For the first time in four years, Inuyasha finally had someone to care about him.

Ch 12 DR. Kagome

"Thanks Kagome, for earlier. It meant a lot to me." He told her. "You're welcome, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Sorry to say, but I think I should stitch you up now." She said, Inuyasha sighed. "I can take it, I have been through a lot worse." "Yeah, you have. Now, if you would lie on your back, and um, take BOTH of your shirts off, I can get started." Kagome said, and sat on the ground, while he took his shirts off. "If you want, I can numb you with my needles. It's a lot less painful, and it's easier, because I won't have to worry about you jerking." She said. When she had gone camping, she was always the one to bring medical supplies, so she had some from her trip in her backpack. "Ah, OK, if it makes it any easier." He said. "Alright, all I am going to do is wipe the area with some wipes, to disinfect the area. Then, I will give you the shot. It might be a little cold, and it might sting a little bit." She told him. "Alright, go ahead" He took a deep breath. She wiped the wound with an antiseptic wipe. Inuyasha flinched, because of the cold, but it was over in 10 seconds. "Now, I am going to give you the shot. All you will feel is a slight pinch." He braced himself. He flinched a little, but realized that it wasn't as bad as getting a sword stuck in your chest, and relaxed. "There, now we'll just have to wait for the medicine to take effect." She said.

They both sat there for a moment. The air was pure, clean and crisp. It was breezy, and warm. It was the nicest night in a month. "Well, you shouldn't feel anything now, let's see..." Kagome poked Inuyashas' chest near the wound with her finger. "Nope, nothin!" He said. While Kagome started on the stitches, Inuyasha was told not to look, because even though he was tough, it was still hard to watch yourself being stitched up. "Kagome is so caring, with her help, I think this old wound will heal, and I will have a better chance of survival, without getting anything else in my wound. She needs to know how I feel." He thought. "Uh, Kagome I, Um, Ah, Um I think that, you are, you're hair smells nice, ah yeah, you're hair smells real nice." He said. He couldn't say it. He was to shy about it, and he didn't know how to tell her. "Thank you, you're sweet." She said, a sweet tone to her voice.

She finished the job with a last stitch, and tied it up. Inuyasha got up, and slipped both of the shirts back on, gratefully. Now, I wouldn't really move around a whole lot in that area, or you'll undo the stitches, and believe me, you wouldn't want to do that. It's a mess She said, a small smile.

She drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha about two feet away, sleeping with Tetsusaiga leaning against his chest. It was his best sleep in a while.

In the middle of the night, Kagome noticed Inuyasha sitting next to her. It was truly a beautiful night.

Ch 13 I just can't Tell Her Yet

In the midst of all of the fun Kagome was having, she had forgotten about her mother, and Sota. At her house, her mother was frantic. She'd been looking for Kagome ever since she had been in the feudal time, which had been about 2 days.

"Sota! Where could she have gone? If she told you anything, you'd better tell me!" Kagome's mother said frantically. "Mom! I told you! I don't have any idea where she is! I mean yeah, she was quiet at lunchtime, but I thought it was

Because she was sick, or she missed her old boyfriend, Inuyasha." He said. He too, considered Inuyasha as a peer, and a friend. "That's it! Maybe Kagome found a way to get back to the Feudal Times! I mean, you never know. There might've been a way that she accidentally found out. Maybe that's where she is!" Sota said, raising the hopes of both of them. "Yeah, you're right. And, she's a big girl, and she would most likely know what do if anything were to happen. I just think that she would've called. If there was a phone available." She said. "That's it! There aren't any phones in Feudal Japan, Are there?" Sota had gotten increasingly smarter. "Yeah, You're right. We can only hope." She said, and looked down. Kagomes' grandpa was on vacation by the ocean; he had no idea what was going on.

Back in the Feudal Times, Inuyashas thoughts were expanding miles and miles throughout his mind. He thought about everything. Kagome was lying next to him, sleeping soundly on the floor. Inuyasha took Hinezumi off, and covered her. He thought that it must get annoying, and tough to go around in a skirt all the time. He had much more on.

"Heh, Kagome's back. That's a relief. I wonder how she's doing on her archery. I can remember the last time she shot an arrow; it was almost a perfect shot. I hope she hasn't lost it though, because then we'd have to start over. That would be horrible. She seems different though. Maybe, more mature, or maybe less, ah, maybe she was perfect all alone. I do feel bad though, she probably misses her mom, and Sota. Tomorrow we should try and go back. I think she'd feel a lot better if she knew that they knew that she was okay. She might even have some time to have fun, and not have to worry about her family. She works hard, harder than she did before, and she worked a lot back then. I am glad though, that she is here. I don't feel so lonely, and I feel like someone cares. It's weird. Maybe I'm more mature. When Kagome was here, before she left, we got along, but sometimes we fought, and I have to admit it, I was less mature, but now, I feel like I have someone. I just can't tell her that. I still can't stand to know that someone else knows my feelings. I have never been able to tell anyone anything, because of that fact. I wish I could let her know how I feel. But, what if she is seein' someone else? Then I would tell her, and make a complete idiot of myself! No, then if I asked her if she was seeing anyone, she'd most likely think I was nosy, yell at me, and run home. Then I'd feel even more like an idiot. I guess, I have t' wait. I should, it would be to soon to tell her anyways." Inuyasha looked up at the stars, and sighed. "I will tell her, not now. But I will muster up the courage, and let her know.

It's strange, I feel like that part of me that had gone when Kagome was gone, is back. I feel whole with her near, some how it just feels so natural."

In the morning, Kagome woke up to see the sun shining brightly. "Ah! Sunshine! At least the sun's out today!" She said. "Huh?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was still sleeping. "Well, he does need the sleep, and he does deserve it. I'll be real quiet, and let him just sleep." She said, and got up. She draped his Kimono back onto him and started to think. "Hmm, maybe I have a few matches to make some breakfast." She said, and looked in her bag. She pulled out a small package of matches, and went outside the cave to gather wood. She bent down, and gathered some small branches. She went back into the cave, and pulled the loaf of bread that Ari had given her. She got a small stick, and stuck two loaves of bread on the stick, in hopes to make toast. Unfortunately, she didn't have any butter, so she and him would just have plain toast. But the berries and the wheat, and the fact that the bread was so dense, would make up for it. She struck a match, and lit the twigs. The flames burned bright, and spat small embers around the ground. She put the loaves over the fire, and slowly rotated them, until they were a nice golden brown. She thought while she was turning the loaves. "Hmmm, I wonder how I can get back to my time. Maybe if I wished that I were back home... then I could... Oh my gosh!" The thought was cut clean, as she noticed that the bread was almost burning. She caught it just in time. "Whew. That was close." She sighed in relief.

Inuyasha, could slightly hear the crackle of the fire, and could smell the bread. "Hmm. what's that smell? That smells kinda, kinda very good!" He said. Then he noticed that Hinezumi had been given back to him. He looked over to Kagome, and saw that she had gotten up. "Hey, Where'd she-" He looked over to Kagome in the corner, cutting the toast. "Wow, she made breakfast! It smells like, toast. Heh, that was nice of er'." He said, blinked and yawned, bearing his fangs.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was waking up, and smiled. She pretended that she didn't notice him. He got up, and cracked a grin. He walked over to her, and crouched on the other side of the fire. "Oh, hi Inuyasha! You want some?" "Yeah sure, looks good. Where'd you get that bread?" He asked, looking at it. "Well, before you rescued me, Ari had taken me in, and fed me some of his homemade bread. He let me take it with me, incase I got hungry. I thought it would be nice to have something like this." She explained, and gave Inuyasha a loaf of the warm bread. He took it, and bit off a chunk. "Wow, Kagome, this is good!" He said, and took another bite. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Just tell me if you want anymore. You must be starving!" She said. "Aren't you gonna have any?" He asked. "Yeah, I think that I will!" She took a loaf, and bit into it. They sat there for a moment, and after two or three minutes, Inuyasha broke the silence. "Hey Kagome, why don't we try to go back to your time t'day, I mean, it's worth a shot." He said. "Well, yeah, we could try. I would feel a whole lot better, If I knew that I could get home, and my mom knew where I was." "Yeah, we'll just have to try then." He said, and stuffed the rest of the loaf into his mouth. "Thanks Kagome, that was great. It was a real energizer." "Thanks. Now, let me get my back all situated, and I'll save the rest of the bread. Did you want any more? -" "Yeah, I guess I'll have one more, I haven't really had anything like this for a while!" He said, as Kagome handed him a slice. "Well, help yourself!" She smiled. She got up, and stretched a bit, then looked in the pocket of her backpack. She pulled the jewel out, and looked at Inuyasha. "We can try, let's hope that it works." Inuyasha said. "Maybe I could take a look at the well, and see if it's fixable." Inuyasha thought. "Yeah, but I've looked at it a few times, and it seems un-repairable." She said looking down.

Ch 14 Home Again

Kagome took Inuyashas' hand, which made him blush a bit. He liked it though. "Ok, I wish that Inuyasha and I were back in Tokyo Japan, at my house!" In a burst of light, Inuyasha and Kagome were back at her house, in her world. "I wonder how my mom is, and grandpa..." She thought. "It worked!" She said, and ran toward her house, smiling ear to ear. Inuyasha smiled, it was just like he had remembered. Kagomes' house had always had something special, and warm about it. "Home at last!" She said. Inuyasha just stood there where they'd landed. He was a bit shy; he hadn't seen anyone from the Higurashi family, besides Kagome, in four years. He didn't know how they would react. Kagome ran back to Inuyasha, and took his hand. Once again, making him blush. She pulled him toward the door. He picked up the pace, so that she wouldn't have to pull him. They went up to the door. It was locked. It was sort of early. She knocked on the door. When her mom opened it, she smiled the biggest smile that she'd ever smiled. "Kagome! Where were you? I missed you so much! Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay!" She said. They hugged for a bit. As Kagome and her mom finished hugging, Ms. Higurashi saw Inuyashas' confused, almost shy face, looking down. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" She said, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate a hug, she just went towards him, and smiled. "Hi, Ms. H." He said. Kagomes mom had told him that it was okay if he wanted to call her Ms. H, instead of Ms. Higurashi. He did have a bit of a time pronouncing the last name. She looked at him some more. "Well, you're just as handsome then the last time I saw you, you didn't change much, did you?" She said, smiling. "Well, not really. I don't think," He said, looking down. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Kagomes' mother asked him, a little concerned. "Would you mind if I took a look at the well?" He asked. Um, well, go ahead. Even if you did fix it, what would you come out of when you went through? Kagomes mom asked. Well, I don't exactly know that, but nothing should be wrong with this one, Naraku didn't exactly come here and smash it. I won't be long. Inuyasha said, and ran off to the well. It had been a LONG time, since he had been in the tiny building. There it was, the Sacred Well. Dusty, but just like it had always been. Heh, if I could fix the one back there, then we could probably go back and forth, without using the jewel. It'll be a lot safer, I know. I should just go back now, I'll think about it sometime else, then here. He said, put his hand on the well, and ran back to the house.

When he got back, Kagome looked at him, with curious, loving eyes. "I'll have to tell you later, but there might be a way to fix the well." He said, a little hope in his voice. "Really! That would be great! I know if anyone can, you can, Inuyasha." She smiled. He let a little grin escape from his lips. "Are you guys coming?" Mrs. Higurashi said, waving. "Okay mom, we'll be right there!" Kagome said. She got an idea. "Hey um, Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "Well, why, why don't you stay for tonight, and have today to well, just, hang out, and have fun. I'll take you out, on my bicycle, and let you see around." "Hey, that sounds fun! I mean, we all know that you need to relieve some stress!" He said, not being able to help the minute giggle that happened. Kagome looked at him, critically, eyebrow twitching. "Ah, w- why are you lookin at me like that?

?" He took a step back. "Inuyasha!" She lunged forward, and wiggled his ears, and patted his head. He cringed. "Come on boy, time to go eat!" She took his shirt collar, and pulled him inside.

"Sota! Guess who's here?" Mrs. Higurashi said, when the two came

**in. "Huh? Who is it, is it T-˙ Sota came in, and saw not just his older sister, but also his hero. "Inu-yasha! You're back!" Sota came up, and Inuyasha looked down at him, like always. "Yeah, I'm back, for a while, actually, if its okay, with yer' mom." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagomes mom. "Please mom, please? Can he stay?" Sota begged. "Ah, okay, but where is he gonna sleep?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Oh, yeah, forgot about that part. Kagome blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck, smiling. "Well, I could probably set a sleeping bag up on Kagomes floor, and you can bed down there." Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Ah, all right. That sounds good. I don't mind. "I've been sleeping in a tree, or on the ground. It's better then what I'm used to." He said. "All right then, I'll set up the sleeping bags. It shouldn't be long!" Kagomes mom said, and went into her daughters" room humming a happy tune to herself. "Hey um, Inuyasha, would you mind if I went to freshen up a little? I haven't bathed in over 3 days!" Kagome said, smiling an embarrassed smile. "Nah, I don't care, I'll ah, be, right here, waiting." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around the room. Ah, Sota can watch you! She pointed to Sota, waved, and happily went into the bathroom. Watch me! I'm not 10. Oh well. He looked over to Sota, confused. Hey, Inuyasha, you want to come see something? Sota said, hopefully. Yeah, sure, what is-" Inuyashas words were cut off, as Sota happily grabbed his hand, and took him into his room. "See? What do ya think?" Sota said, and pointed to a box, that said Nintendo on it. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked, now even more confused. "It's my game cube! You can play video games on it and stuff. Wanna try?" "Game-Keube?" Was All Inuyasha could miss pronounce. "It's a game cube. Here, I'll show you." Sota said, and pulled two purple controllers out of the box, and handed one to Inuyasha. He looked at it. Sota plugged it into the game player, and flipped the switch. On the TV screen, Nintendo flashed on the screen. Inuyashas eyes widened, as the screen intrigued him. "Interesting!" Inuyasha said, smiling, a bright smile. "I don't get it."**

"Well, that's okay. Maybe some other time, I just wanted to show you, so when you come back next time, you can play!" Sota said, still smiling, although Inuyasha wasn't able to play.

In the bathroom, Kagome was undressing, as the warm water was spilling into the bathtub. "Ah! I can't wait to get in, and relax! I think, that I needed it, I was dirty."

" She said, and slipped into the warm water. "Ahhhhhh. That feels so nice, this is heaven!" She exclaimed, extending her legs out over the edge of the tub. "I sure am glad to be back home, I missed it here. I'm sure Inuyasha's glad to be back, too. He probably missed it."

She said, and slipped into the warm water. "Ahhhhhh. That feels so nice, this is heaven!" She exclaimed, extending her legs out over the edge of the tub. I sure am glad to be back home, I missed it here. I'm sure Inuyasha's glad to be back, too. He probably missed it here, being in the suburbs, with all of this technology. Speaking of Suburbs, I just might take Inuyasha out later on. He needs the vacation, and the enjoyment of being carefree. I'm sure, that he'll have fun. I'll try."

She rinsed her hair, and soaked herself in bubbles. She then washed her hair, and took five more minutes of leisure. Then, decided to get out. She carefully stepped out of the tub, and onto the cotton towel, that was catching the water drips. "Ah! That feels MUCH better. I think, that I'll let my

hair dry, instead of wasting electricity, blowing it dry." She

Said, and got her pajamas on, with the bunny face, and cherry blossoms. I remember, the only time Inuyasha saw me in these. He was human, and I guess we were all just hanging out. I remember that he did like them, a lot. They were all silky, and soft. Unfortunately for me, he liked how they felt. A lot." She giggled, as she got a mental image of when Inuyasha felt the sleeves of the pajama top. A look of astonishment, and happiness had come to his face. They wouldn't have been very Miroku friendly. She giggled again.

She opened the door, and walked out into the hall. It was about six at night. She had a while to walk around outside with Inuyasha before it got too dark to be safe. She knew that she would be safe with him, but still wouldn't want to risk it.

In the living room, Sota and Inuyasha were sitting on the floor, watching TV. They were watching the discovery channel, on the ancient times of Japan. It was actually a video that Sota had gotten for his birthday. Inuyasha, had never seen it, and was very interested. When they showed all of the wars, and fighting, Inuyasha couldn't help but twitch his fingers in excitement. He loved to fight the bad guys, and win. "Hi guys!" Kagome came

Into the room brushing her long, raven hair. "Hi Kagome!" Inuyasha said, secretly happy to see her again. Now that they spent more time together, every minute seemed longer than ever. "Hey, I remember those things!" He pointed to her pajamas. ˙I know. That's why I wore them. I knew that you liked em." "Wow, I've always loved those what ever they are. I'm glad she wore them. They make her look very nice, and be-." His thoughts were interrupted as Ms. Higurashi entered the room. "Inuyasha, are you hungry? We're

Just about to start dinner, if you want anything with us; you're welcome to it." Ms. Higurashi came into the room, with a bowl of white rice, and steak casserole. Inuyasha could smell the stir-fry on the oven. It was tantalizing. "Sure! It sounds great mom!" Kagome and Sota said, running to the table. "Want any?" Ms. Higurashi asked Inuyasha, holding up the pot of delicious looking white rice. "Well, I guess because I am here, yeah, I would like some!" Inuyasha said, trying not to sound to thrill.

They all sat at the table, passing food dishes back and forth, asking questions. "So Inuyasha, how have you been doing? It seems like it's been forever, since I've seen you!" Ms. Higurashi said, smiling. I've been doin better, ever since everyone was reunited, I uh, I have been doing fine." Inuyasha had realized, that he was taking forever to answer a simple question. He blushed. Kagome and her mom both giggled. Inuyasha took a bite of the stir-fry, and savored every little bit of it. He sure had missed warm meals, like this. "Inuyasha, you want to come out with me after supper? I had wanted to take a walk, or a bicycle ride, but you can come if you want to." Kagome said, hoping he would say yes, and come with her.

After dinner, Kagome was excused, and since her mom knew that she wanted to go right off with Inuyasha, she did the dishes, which was normally Kagomes job. "Okay Inuyasha! Come on!" Kagome exclaimed, as she was going out the door. Inuyasha came from Sotas room, and went out the door with Kagome.

"Sure is nice out, isn't it?" Inuyasha said, folding his arms into the sleeves of his Kimono. "Yeah, one of the best nights that I've had for a while. Partly because you're here with me." Kagome said, and blushed fiercely. What she had said also made Inuyasha blush. They both turned their heads, in hopes to avoid embarrassment. "Um, Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "I think, that tomorrow, if you want to, I'll take you out to, you know, see the sights a bit, again. Kagome said, after she had been sure her blush was gone. "That sounds good. I like goin around, and seeing things. Tokyo sure does look different from feudal Japan!" He said, smiling. "Alright then! We'd both better get a good sleep tonight then, I wouldn't want to get started at 12:00!" She exclaimed. "Kagome?" Inuyasha had to tell her something that she might already know. It was a new moon, the night when Inuyashas hair turns black as a moonless night, and he takes on his mortal form. He thought that she might have forgotten, or figured that he would grow out of it. "Ah, Kagome, I have to tell you something." "Hmm?" Kagome looked at him, curiously. "Ah, tomorrow's the new moon." He said, looking down. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I didn't even look up to see. Do you, you still turn human?" She asked, and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I do, unfortunately. I wish I didn't, but I do. Luckily Fr' us, yer' moms lettin' us stay, for a few days." He said softly. "Wow, Inuyasha I almost forgot about that. It's okay though, we'll have fun, and you won't have to worry about what the poor people that see you will think." She said, giggling. "What do y' mean poor People? He looked over. I don't know." She flashed a smile, and started to run off. "Hey Kagome! Where ya goin?" He ran after her. No body in the world, would ever know how much Inuyasha was glad to have Kagome back. He loved her smile, laugh, and her kindness. He caught up to her, and got in front of her. His face got that mischievous, rare almost playful look, as he narrowed his eyes, looking at her, and grinned. "What?

?" She looked at him. Inuyasha wanted to show her how he felt, and carry her up to the highest, most beautiful tree in all of Tokyo, and watch the sunset with her, like he had wanted to do so much before they had met again. But, now that he had the opportunity, he couldn't do it. He wanted to, but was to, shy, about showing her. "Ah, it's nothin, I uh, that's just my new way of saying thank you, for the supper tonight, it was great!" He smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "Thanks, I'm glad, that you wanted to stay." She said. "So, um, tomorrow's the new moon, huh?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah, but you don't need to worry, because there shouldn't be anything to threaten you, or me. So we won't have to worry about getting hurt. As long as you're okay." He looked down. Inuyasha had always realized, that he would be unable to protect Kagome from any harm. If he had to, for some other reason, he would sacrifice his own life.

Chapter 15, Bedtime

Kagome and Inuyasha quietly walked back into the house, being extra cautious not to wake anyone up, because they had been out past her normal bedtime. Kagomes" mom wouldn't normally let her stay out that late, but, since she had Inuyasha to protect her, it was okay, this once. They went into her room, and shut the door. Kagomes' mom had already set the sleeping bags on the floor, so they could settle right down when they got back.

Because Kagome had taken her walk in her PJ's, she didn't need to tell Inuyasha to turn around, so she could get dressed. Thankfully. Inuyasha sat down on the soft, cottony fluffy sleeping bag. "Wow! This, this is nice Kagome!" Inuyasha said, feeling the sheets. He lay down on his back, with his hands behind his head, and took a deep breath. Wow, this sure is comfortable. It's the most comfortable I've been, since four years ago, when I took that nap on her bed. I wonder if her bed has changed at all!" He thought, and looked over to the bed. He got up quietly, while Kagome was turned around brushing her hair, and got onto the bed. He made himself comfortable, and waited for her to turn around. He yawned, to try to make himself obvious. She turned around. "Hey! Inuyasha! That's my bed!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, with a playful grin. "I know, I was just ah, making sure, it wasn't a trap, you know, Sota could've put some of the Chips Potato in the covers, so ah, didn't want you to be the one with the salty butt." He excused himself.

"Ah, alright, if you say so. Now, Inuyasha, Could, I PLEASE have my bed back?" "All right, I like that one down there, anyways." He said, as he got onto the floor. He suddenly felt so relaxed, and peaceful. Kagome turned out the light, and got into her bed. She was so happy to be in her bed, and not on the ground. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said, sweetly, and softly, not thinking that she would hear him. "Goodnight Kagome." He said, and within 10 minutes, they were both fast asleep. Kagome, was slipping into dreamland. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't dreamland.

Dream: Kagome was walking along the mountainside, with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All the sudden, they all heard a dark, sinister laugh coming from somewhere deep, inside the mo

mountains, making the sides rumble, and rocks to fall down on them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and covered Kagome with his body, taking the rocks. He could handle it, but he knew that her fragile body couldn't. The rumble stopped, and the rocks stopped falling. "What was that?" Sango said. "Don't know, do you suppose this could be a volcano, and we're on the side?" Miroku said, looking up. "I don't know, but I do know one thing, I've never heard a volcano laugh before." Kagome said, taking a step forward, and grabbing her bow. She took an arrow out, and strung it, prepared to shoot anything down. All of the sudden, something enormous rose out of the mountain, laughing a laugh, so eerie, so creepy, that not even the devil himself could be worse.

"Hello, little ones. I see you have fallen into my little trap that I have set here in the mountains. You have no way to get away, unless you decide to fall off, fall to your death." The demon said, eyes glowing red, his body starting to appear in the midst of the smoke, and dust. "Inuyasha! What is it, it's huge!" Miroku shouted. I don't know, but get Kagome and the others, and go somewhere safe!" Inuyasha screamed, pointing to a large gorge in the side of the mountain. Inuyasha looked up at the huge demon, his body now completely visible. The demon had two huge horns, and razor sharp teeth. Its' eyes glowed red, and he had two huge claws on his large, muscular hands. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of the sheath, and pulled it out in front of him, in sword stance. "Prepare to die!" He jumped high, and started to run the sword along the demons side, slicing one whole area of the demon. Inuyasha landed on the ground, breathing hard. Poison gasses escaped from the wound on the demon, as he was screaming. "Heh. Got you that time." Inuyasha said, Tetsusaiga still in his hands. Y-you are going to wish, that you hadn't done, that." The demons voice had changed from strong, to weak, almost like an old mans voice that had lost the ability to talk, but still found some left. The demon still had some of his old voice now, but it was creepy, and still eerie enough to send chills down your spine. "Huh, what are y' gonna do, huh? I can take you on, and I'll do it with Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said, holding the sword in one hand.

Meanwhile, Kagome and the others, had managed to find somewhere safe to stay. They thought. "Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo said, coming over to her. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Is everyone else alright?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Yeah, we're okay. I'm going to go and help Inuyasha. He needs help. He can't deal with the demon alone." Sango grabbed her boomerang, and walked out with Kirara. Kirara jumped off of the cliff, and transformed into her big, demon fighting form. She flew along side the cliff, as Sango jumped up onto her. They flew up, toward the demon. Once Sango saw the demons face, she threw her boomerang. It sliced the demons head, causing more vapors to escape its mouth. In all of the fighting, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome had managed to come out of the cave safely. They too realized that Inuyasha couldn't do it alone. "Inuyasha, let me try the spirit shields!" Miroku said, running up to Inuyasha. "Miroku, Shippo, Kagome! I told you to go back into safety, especially Kagome! He shouted protectively. "Inuyasha, we all decided, that we wouldn't let you do it alone." Kagome said, clasping her hands together, on her chest. "Awww, how sweet, let's have a family reunion, or maybe a FUNERAL!" The demon said, and raised his huge claws in the air. Sango landed down beside them, they were in a perfect line, which was not a good thing. The demon let out an evil laugh that once again shook the whole mountain. Inuyasha was prepared to dash out of the way, when he thought of Kagome. She couldn't get away as easy. Slow Motion- The demon started to swing his enormous claws towards the group. A look of fear, and panic aroused in Inuyashas eyes. He looked over to Kagome again. She couldn't escape. He ran over to her, knocked her down, and got on top of her; he was prepared to protect her with every inch of his body, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. "Inu..." Her voice was cut off, as the demons claws shook the ground, coming toward each of them. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, all started to run, Kirara next to Sango. The claw swept each of them, cutting them all over, and causing them to bleed profusely. At the end, were Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha saw the huge claw coming toward them, and held Kagome close to his body. He braced himself, and covered Kagomes eyes. The demons claw slashed Inuyashas back, and rose up, for another blow. The large demon knew Inuyasha wouldn't die so easily. "Auugghh! Kagome, s-stay down" Inuyasha said, holding Kagome closer, so not an inch of her would be bruised, or torn. The demon repetitively slashed at Inuyasha. This was the worst he'd ever been injured. "Aaauuuggghh! He was now, screaming in pain. The demons claws, had poison in them, and the poison had been entering Inuyashas bloodstream. It was burning like Arson. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted one last time, as the demon threw his huge claws at Inuyasha, this time, he took a direct hit, as the demon, drove his claw into Inuyashas bloody back. Inuyasha let out a scream of pain. His eyes widened, and he started to get dizzy. Inuyasha was only half demon, normally, he would be okay, because his demon side would keep him alive, but this time, his demon side wasn't enough. End of slow Motion He could barely speak. The demon drew out his claw, and brought it up to his lips, and licked the blood. "Oh, what a shame, it seems you are all dead. Now, that I have done my job, I will see you, in HELL!" The demon, laughed, and raised his arm for one final blow. Die! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha, with the last bit of energy he had, held Kagome closer, and protected her with his own life. For that, he knew that he would pay dearly, but he didn't care, as long as Kagome would be okay. The demon swung his arm, and slashed Inuyashas back, tearing the weapon resistant Hinezumi, exposing his raw flesh. The claws swept at his back, it felt like dozens of knives we swiping his back. Inuyasha was to injured to care. He was going slowly. The demon shouted one last time, and with one final blow, drew like a coward back into the mountain, into the darkness. Kagome was paralyzed, from fright, and the wondering why she couldn't feel Inuyasha breathing on top of her. "Inu, yasha! W-what happened, are you- Inuyasha?" She slowly got out from underneath Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a quiet groan of pain. "Inuyasha! Are you okay? The others, they're... She looked over. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. All of them. Dead and bloody. "Oh, no, guys! No!" She couldn't do anything. She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you- you're bleeding all over the place!" She said, putting her hand on his cheek. It was beginning to grow cold. "Inuyasha, no, don't leave me!" A small tear formed in her eye, and dripped down onto Inuyashas' bloody face. She stopped talking, as Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek, and wiped away the tear. "K-Kagome, please, please don't cry, don't waste your tears on me. I know now, that you are safe, and that, that is all that matters." He said. Kagome took his hand, and brought it up to her cheek, and held his cold hand against her warm, wet cheek. She cradled it. "Ugh, Kagome, I want, I want you to know something. I- I love you. I, a- always have. K- keep smiling, okay?" He managed a small, week smile, as his eyes started to close, and his hand in Kagomes, grew limp. "keep, smiling" He whispered, and closed his eyes. Inuyasha, was gone. "Inuyasha! No! Inuyasha! No, don't die. Please! I need you!" She shouted, and took Inuyashas lifeless body in her hands, and held him close. She rocked him back and forth, as the tears flooded onto his Kimono. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

End of dream.

INUYASHA! Kagome shot up in bed, tears in her eyes, to see Inuyasha sitting there next to her, attempting to wake her up. He shoved back, blushing fiercely. "Inu-yasha, Inuyasha!" Without thinking, she shot forward, and wrapped her arms around him. "Are-are you okay? Kagome?" He said, quite surprised. She was breathing heavily, and sweating. Her eyes were wide open, from fear, and shock. "They were, all gone! They were all, dead! You were, killed too, and I was left alone. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, all gone!" She said frantically. "Kagome, is everything okay?" Kagomes mom walked in, to find her daughter sitting up with Inuyasha. "I-I, uh," She stuttered. She was getting over it, but what she saw, she couldn't erase from her mind. "Ah, she just had a bad night-mare, but it's alright She's okay." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome. "Are you sure? I can stay in here, with Kagome, so you can go back to sleep, if you want." Ms. Higurashi said, still tired. "No, it's okay mom, I'll be okay, and it was just a nightmare. I'll be fine. Kagome said, playing with a lock of hair. "Okay, if you need me, just come on in, and Ill be there. Ms. Higurashi said, and gave Kagome a hug. "Bye mom. Can you shut the door, please?" Kagome asked. "Okay hon. goodnight." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, then shut the door. "Is everything okay? I-I mean, was the dream that bad?" Inuyasha asked, looking over to her. "Yeah" She said, still playing with her hair. A strong gust of wind blew in, and chilled them both. I'll have to go shut that, be right back." Kagome got up, and went to the window. "Does that dream, mean something? I wonder, what Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are doing right now." She thought, a small tear coming to her eye. She went back over to the bed, and sat on the edge. "I- I guess that if you want, I can stay up with you, until you fall asleep." Inuyasha said, trying hard not to blush. "Really, are you sure?" "Yeah, I ah, couldn't get to sleep anyways." He said, pushing his back up against the headboard. Kagome sat up against the headboard like Inuyasha. He sighed. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said softly. Inuyasha just stared ahead. His heart, was nearly flying. What was this feeling, of relaxation, and happiness? His heart just felt so, warm and quiet. "I-I've never felt this way before, never in my whole life, have I been so happy, and care free, not having to worry about anything. I have Kagome, here with me. That's all that matters." He thought. He started another thought, but decided to just relax with Kagome, when she gently fell asleep on his shoulder, putting her hand on his shoulder, underneath her head. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome, and fell asleep. What he didn't know, was that when he fell asleep, his head automatically went down on top of hers, and his hand, had fallen to around her waist.

Ch. 16, Out and Around

Kagome woke the next morning, to find Inuyasha in the same position that he had fallen asleep in. "Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear. "Mmmmm, Ramen." Was all he said? "Inuyasha! You little, all he thinks about is... me. He stayed up all night, just to help me get through my nightmare. He does, need a break though." She said to herself. I think, that I'll take him out today, all day, just him and me. I'll take him out to eat, and around the city. Then, when it gets to be nighttime, when he turns human, I think I'll take him to the park, when the band is playing. I think, that he'd like that a lot." She thought "Should I wake him up, or leave him to sleep? He just looks so gentle, and cute when he's sleeping. He almost loses that fighting edge, and resorts to a more peaceful, happy theme." She said to herself. "Well then. Maybe, I should pack for tomorrow, when we go back to the feudal era. Let's see. My toothbrush, camera, diary and my sleeping bag. Not to mention a pair of clothing for rough work, and maybe I'll pack something special for Inuyasha..." Her thoughts were interrupted, when she saw out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha starting to move. "Kagome?" "Yeah?" She looked over to him, smiling. What are you doin' with all that stuff? We ain't leavin' till t'morrow!" Inuyasha said, with a confused expression. "Well, good morning to you too!" Kagome said, with her hands on her hips. "Oh, ah, sorry. Are you feeling any better?" Inuyasha said, blushing a bit. He was a bit embarrassed about what he had said to Kagome. "Yeah. I'm feeling better. It was just a dream, anyway." She told him, folding a pair of jeans. She reached out and grabbed a hairbrush off of her bureau.

˙A vay-kay-shun? What's that supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as they went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Oh, it's just well, a time of fun, and enjoyment." "Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome oddly. "No, silly. It's just the complete opposite of hurt, it's FUN!" She exclaimed, with her hands in the air, full of enthusiasm. "Okay." Was all Inuyasha could get out, before Kagome took him by the hand, and was out the door, grabbing Inuyashas hat that he had always used, and a piece of toast, making sure to give her mother a hug and kiss before she went out the door. "Wear this, remember? It's your hat that you wore when you were in my time. I had to keep it." She said, as she plunked the hat onto Inuyashas' head. He straightened it, and looked up at the visor. "Well, it still fits. Thank God my head didn't get any bigger than the last time I wore it." Inuyasha said, and let out a slight laugh.

Kagome went out to the garage door, and opened it. Inuyasha stepped back, and watched as the door opened before him. She went inside, and grabbed her bike. She hadn't ridden it, since the last time Inuyasha and Kagome were in the present. They were riding next to a river, Inuyashas hair whipping in the wind, and Kagomes' hair, doing the same.

"Well, it hasn't changed much, has it?" Inuyasha said, looking at the bike, and scratching his head. He was glad to see the little place that Kagome made for him on the back of the bike, where he could sit, or stand. She tested the tires, and sat on the seat, looking up at Inuyasha. He looked at the spot on the back, and pushed it a bit, to make sure it was sturdy. "Hey! Be careful! Don't shove me off!" Kagome said, playfully. "Ugh, sorry." He stepped onto the back, and balanced himself, folding his arms into his Kimono. "All set?" She said, smiling. "Yup! All ready!" Inuyasha said, and prepared for take-off. Kagome pushed off, being cautious of Inuyasha on the back of the bike. He looked up, as he felt the wind in his hair. It felt so good, just to be there, and feel almost free as a bird. He took the hat off, so it wouldn't blow away. "How ya doin' up there?" Kagome said, looking up in behind her. Great! This is fun, right?" Inuyasha said, confused, of what fun was, he had either forgot, or just didn't know. "It's supposed to be!" Kagome said, smiling brightly.

They went onto the sidewalk, Inuyasha looking around with interest, as she passed the buildings. It had been so long since he had seen all of these things. "Well, t'night, I turn human. I won't be able to protect Kagome against anything, or anyone, but we're here, in the present. There shouldn't be anything to harm her. I think, tonight will be fine, as long as we're not in the feudal times." Inuyasha thought to himself.

It was around 11:30, and Kagome was getting hungry.

"Inuyasha? Are you hungry? I know a great restaurant down here, if you want to go eat." She said, keeping her eyes on the road. "Uhhh, okay. Sure. I am a little hungry." Inuyasha said to her, telling the truth. He was really hungry for some reason.

"Okay then! I know a great place, that sells cheeseburgers, French fries, milkshakes, soda, salad, everything!" She exclaimed. Inuyashas head was spinning. "Uh, w-what are those?" He asked, after it sunk in. Well, I'll just have to show you then, come on!" Kagome picked up the speed, towards her favorite restaurant: Wacdonalds.

As they got closer to the fast food area, Inuyasha could smell all of the different smells that Kagome couldn't. Some were more pleasing than others. There were men on their way to work, and women wearing tight skirts, skimpy and thin. That was the fashion, or fad for a while. "Miroku sure would like it here, wouldn't he?" Inuyasha told her, still wondering in fascination at all of the people, and buildings there were. "Here we are!" Kagome slowly came to a stop, and got her bike chain out. She wrapped the large chain around the tire, and through the bike bar. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha observed how she set it up. "I'm locking my bike up, so no one will take it. I'll come an' get it tomorrow, I figured we'd just walk home, since you're turning human tonight, and might not have the proper balancing skills you need to stay on the bike." She explained. "Uh, what do I do with the hat?" He lifted the hat up a little, so she could see. "Um, whatever you want to do." She said. He put it on. Kagome said he'd looked cool, whatever that was, but it must be a good thing, if Kagome said it.

He caught up to her, and just caught the door.

"Okay Inuyasha, just follow me, and sit where I sit, okay?" "Yup." Inuyasha replied, following her to the table. The things that Inuyasha saw here this restaurant were things that he had missed, and had not been able to see in a long time. There was a young couple over in the corner, in a small corner booth, that looked very content, and happy. They were looking at each other, lovingly, and smiling at each other. Inuyasha had seen this before, in someone that he occasionally longed for. He had seen this look, in Kikyos' eyes, when they were together. A painful memory scoped Inuyashas head, as he saw them. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Wake up!" Kagomes' voice woke him from the trance. "What? I was only lookin' around, I'm fine." He said, blushing. Kagome had always been so caring. "What are you going to get, you know, to eat? There are cheeseburgers, salad, and Chicken." She explained, with her finger on her chin. "What's a cheez-burr-ger?" Inuyasha asked, itching his forehead. "Well, it's a piece of meat, erm, beef, you know, in cow? And, the beef has a piece of cheese on it. The beef is put in the middle of two pieces of bread, with your choice of ketchup, mustard, both or plain. So, you want one?" She ended the sentence with a smile. "Uhhh, okay. I guess, sounds fine." Inuyasha said, still very confused. Kagome had talked about these cheez-burr-gers before, but he had never really seen one before. "Alrighty then. You stay here, and I'll go up and order. I'll be less then five minutes. Stay here, and don't go anywhere. If I were you, I wouldn't take the hat off either, you don't ah, want to attract attention." She said, and walked toward the counter.

'Hi, can I have two Tamatori Burgers, and one Teri cheeseburger please?" She asked the lady. She was going to get two, because she knew how hungry Inuyasha might be. She also knew that he might want one of both, she had always loved Tamatori burgers, so she just got one for herself. "Oh yeah, could I please get two fries, and two sodas please?" Kagome asked, almost forgetting about the side dishes.

Meanwhile at the table, Inuyasha was trying really hard, to just sit and stay where he was. He looked around, and smelled the air. It smelled, very interesting, full of meat, and salt from the burgers and fries. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight movement underneath the table. He bent down cautiously, to find out what it was. There was a small, indistinct object that was moving across the floor. It was just a piece of paper, but it was enough to catch his attention. As he lifted his head, the visor

Of the hat caught on the underside of the table, and the hat, fell off. Inuyasha only noticed, until his pointy dog-ears were exposed to the whole room. He quickly ducked, trying to find the hat. He managed to avert everyone's gaze, except for one young lady, that had been walking by the table. Inuyasha noticed her coming over, and frantically tried to retrieve the hat. "Hi! Are you new here? I

that had been walking by the table. Inuyasha noticed her coming over, and frantically tried to retrieve the hat. "Hi! Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." The young lady said. He gave up, and brought his head above the table, blushing. "Oh my gosh! Those are, so adorable! Are they real?" She said, marveling at the ears. "Yup." Inuyasha said, almost glumly. He put his elbow on the table, and rested his head on his hand. His fingers were twitching, like he always did when he got nervous, or caught. "Oooh, can I, y' know-" "Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha said, as the young lady took his ears, and gently wiggled them. "Wow! That was cool, I've never seen anything so special before, or so cool!" She said.

At the counter, Kagome was getting the tray of food, and saw Inuyasha, looking quite confused. He looked over at her hopeful that she would hurry up, and come over. She grabbed the tray, and sodas, as she hurried over. "Oh, hi, I see you've met Inuyasha!" Kagome said, smiling. "Oh, are-are you his girlfriend?" she said, a little disappointed. Kagome looked over, to see Inuyasha blushing fiercely. It would be better if she said no, for now. "Ah, no, we're ah, just friends. He's just visiting from Osaka. He's my old friend; I used to live there. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just saw those ears, and I had to come, and check em' out!" The young Lady exclaimed, with her hands folded below her chin. "I'll leave you two alone now, sorry!" She went off, giggling. "What was that all about?" Kagome said, putting Inuyashas fries in front of him. "I don't know, I bent down to see something on the floor, and my hat just fell off. I leaned up, and she saw me." He said, looking around, so no one heard him. "Oh, well. Hey, try your food, it's good!" Kagome exclaimed. She bit a fry. Inuyasha looked at the two burgers, and fries. "Ah, okay." He took a fry, and bit it. "Hey! This is pretty good!" Inuyasha said, chewing it slowly. "Wow! Hmm, this food is good!" He exclaimed, obviously enjoying the food. "I'm glad you like it. I actually knew you would." They both sat and ate in near silence, while Inuyasha nearly swallowed all of the soda in one gulp. Well, it was quiet, until he did that. Inuyashas eyes widened, as the acid slipped down his throat. Tears came to his eyes, and he made a noise in his throat, and started to wave his arms, drawing all of the attention to him. "Inuyasha, I told you not to do that! The acid in your throat is from the soda, I told you not to do that!" She said, a little crossly. "Ooops, how can you people drink this stuff? It's like poison! I am NOT drinking this stuff ever again!" He said, pushing it away, disgusted. "Okay, Okay! I'll go an' get you some juice then!" Kagome got up, and went to the cooler. She got a small Apple Juice, and went back to the table. "Here you go, completely acid free." She handed the beverage to Inuyasha, giggling a bit. "What?" He cautiously took a sip off of the little straw that Kagome had given him, just for kicks. Inuyasha made an interested face, and finished off the apple juice.

Ch 17 A day off, turned into a nightmare

They threw out the rest of the food, and headed out of the restaurant. "That sure was fun!" Kagome exclaimed, as she pushed the heavy door. "Yeah, I know.

I've never tasted anything like that, really." Inuyasha said, looking straight ahead. The sun was setting. He let out a sigh. In about five minutes, he would be a helpless mortal. He would also be unable to protect, Kagome. "Inuyasha, are you alright? You look upset." Kagome said, looking at him longingly. "Ah I'm fine, don't worry so much." He said, almost irritated. He once again looked at Kagome. Tonight would be his first night with Kagome. Being a half demon wouldn't matter tonight. He didn't think the same of things when he was human. Things that he thought to be something he would never even do or say to Kagome would sometimes happen. When he was human, he was just like a normal teenage boy, with the same emotions to a girl. The same loving, caring emotions. He knew that, too. But he knew that he couldn't help it. What he didn't know, was that Kagome liked him best when he was just a normal teenage boy, with free emotions.

The sunset, and Inuyasha let out a sigh. His hair turned black as the witching hour, and his nails reverted back to human nails. His fangs disappeared, and his eyes were now a deep brown. Kagome looked over to him, and was surprised a bit. "Inuyasha! You're human now!" She exclaimed, with a smile. "Yeah, I know. We'd better hurry home, before anything happens. I can't..." He didn't continue. He wouldn't want to say anything, to make her

feel bad. Inuyashas' human emotions were starting to take effect. All the sudden, Inuyasha felt something very strong. Very intense, when he was walking with Kagome. It was almost like the feeling that he had with Kikyo.

He would always protect Kagome. If he couldn't, he would try, with his life. He wanted to tell Kagome how he felt. When he was human, he had the normal emotions of a normal, human boy. Kagome was something very special to him. He just couldn't admit it. He would do anything, if she could stay with him, and be by his side. He was so confused, as of what to do. He had always loved Kagome. A few months after they had met, he had soon realized, that he had found someone truly special.

They came around an alleyway, which was dark, and cold. Something was not right. Even though he didn't have his normal half demon senses, he could still tell, that something was wrong. A rat climbed up a trash pile, and into another trashcan. It made a clank when it landed, and sent Inuyasha right out in front of Kagome, to protect her. "Inuyasha, it was just a rat. Don't worry. I'm fine." She said, looking awkwardly at him. "I know, but something is weird about this place. I have a bad feeling about this place. Is it the only way back home?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that she would say no. "I'm afraid so. This is the only way back. But if you wanted to go all the way around, then we can." She said. "How far away is all the way around? He asked, looking at her. "Well, it's maybe 7 blocks away from here. I wouldn't though, I don't think that it's any different." She explained. "Let's just go this way then. If this is the faster way to get back, then let's just go." Inuyasha said, and walked out in front of Kagome again.

They walked for o

only a few more minutes, as they went past another small alleyway. A small movement caught Inuyashas√ attention. A small, almost evil sounding snicker followed that small movement. "Inu-yasha, what was that?" Kagome was now, a little frightened. "Stay, no come, no, st- come On!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and held it tight in his. Kagome blushed a little bit. "Well well well, what do we have here? What's a pretty little lady like you doin' out on the streets? Oh, I see you have a boyfriend to protect you. How sweet." A man emerged from the shadows of the alley. "Who are you!" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, clenching his fist. The man took a puff out of his cigarette, and let out another laugh. "It's a shame, you guys are so far away from home, at night, in the dark. You know, there isn't anywhere to go for a place to stay for a few blocks, and it's cold out. You want a ride to where yer' stayin'? I'd be more than happy to. He he." He said, and let out a snicker. "I think we'll be fine. Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha said, taking her hand. "What's wrong? You don't like me? Why are you running away? Did I do something? You're hurting my feelings." The man said, as he tapped his cigarette, and took another puff. "No, let's just say there's something" about you that I don't really like. We have to go anyways. It's late." Inuyasha was getting worried. Something was strange about this guy. He seemed sneaky. Something, Inuyasha sensed, was going to happen. He suddenly felt that he needed to get away from this guy,

and fast. "You're right. It's late. No good man should have is√ girl out this late, in the cold. You aren't a good man. Are you cold? Is he being nice to you?" The man said to Kagome, smiling a sneaky smile. Kagome made a motion to answer, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Shut Up! Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha said defensively. "Ahh, so your name's Kagome. Nice to meet you, I'm Kibo. Hey, Kagome, why don't you come with me, to my place? I can keep you nice and warm." Kibo said, licking his lips. Kagome was disgusted. Inuyasha had had enough. "Shut up, bastard! I said, leave her alone! One more word and I'll cave yer' face in!" Inuyasha said very defensively. "Settle down. I ain't gonna hurt er' I only wanted t' play around. See what she was like. Hey Kagome, c'mere."

Ryan reached out to Kagome, and touched her chest. Kagome was shocked, and pulled away. Inuyasha might have come from the feudal era, but he knew what Kibo was getting at, and what he wanted to do with Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kibo by the collar, and pulled him up to his face. "I said, leave, Kagome, alone! Now, I don't want to hurt you, so it's either move it, or I'll do something, that you'll never forget" Inuyasha was fed up. No one, would ever do that to Kagome, except for the person that she loved. This guy was not in his book.

"A' right, a' right. I'll go." Kibo slyly started off. Inuyasha loosened his grip. "That's weird, why's he just goin off like that? I didn't think that he'd go so easily." Inuyasha thought to himself. He was right. Suddenly, Kibo turned around, and grabbed Kagomes arm. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, as Kibo pulled her Into his arms. "Kagome!" He cried, as he realized what was happening.

Kibo snickered. "Well hello, Kagome." He said, as he grabbed one of the buttons on Kagomes sweater. "Inuyasha!" Help me!" Kagome yelled. She was scared now. She knew what Kibo was trying to do. Inuyasha ran towards Kibo and Kagome, and hurled a fist at Kibo, sending him flying against a wall. "Take your hands off her!" Inuyasha screamed, and ran towards Kibo, and hurled another punch. "Damn! You hit damn hard, for a scrawny bastard." Kibo said, wiping his bloody nose. While Kibo lie there, in a bit of a drunken daze, Inuyasha went to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you alright?" He ran to her. Kagome automatically embraced Inuyasha, crying profusely. "Inuyasha!" She cried into his kimono. Inuyasha was a bit surprised by the embrace, but tried to comfort her the best he could. He couldn't imagine how scary it must have been. Kibo got up, and went toward them. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey, you!" he said. As Inuyasha turned around, Kibo punched Inuyasha right in the mouth. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said, looking at him. He had been so shocked, that he had lost his balance, and he and Kagome had been shoved over, they were now both on the ground. "Are you alright!" Kagome said worriedly. Without answering, Inuyasha got up, and ran towards Kibo. He punched Kibo right in the gut, and punched him once in the face; knocking Kibo's two front teeth clean out. "You idiot! Why'd you do that?" Kibo said, feeling his mouth. "I told you, not to touch Kagome, and if you do it again, you're really gonna piss me off. Now leave us alone, I don't want to fight in front of Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, with his fist clenched. "Now now now. Who ever said YOU had to fight. I'm having fun. Why don't we just talk this over, and we can be friends. C'mere." Kibo snickered under his breath. "No Inuyasha! It's a trick! Don't go!" Kagome shouted. But it was too late. Inuyasha

had already run to Kibo, prepared to throw another fist at him. Kibo suddenly flipped something out from underneath his sleeve. As soon as Inuyasha was close enough, he grabbed Inuyashas

had already run to Kibo, prepared to throw another fist at him. Kibo suddenly flipped something out from underneath his sleeve. As soon as Inuyasha was close enough, he grabbed Inuyashas' shirt collar, and pulled him up real close to him. Inuyasha could smell the mans' foul breath. It smelt of something strange. He had never smelt this before. It made Inuyasha feel almost sick. He quickly snapped out of it, and prepared to punch Kibo once again. But this time Inuyasha wasn't going to get away unharmed.

Just as Inuyasha was about to hurl a fist at the boys face, a shocking, un-expected pain came from his waist. Inuyashas eyes widened, and all of the color drained from his face

going to get away unharmed.

Just as Inuyasha was about to hurl a fist at the boys face, a shocking, un-expected pain came from his waist. Inuyashas eyes widened, and all of the color drained from his face

"Inuyasha! Nooooo!" Kagome cried, as she realized what was happening

Kibo had been carrying a pocketknife with him, and he was using it on Inuyasha. Kibo jabbed Inuyasha again. The pain was almost unbearable. He was human, and because of that unfortunate happening, he was normal, which meant that he could feel pain like any normal human could. Nothing could stop him from dying, if he lost too much blood. It was horrible. Inuyasha grabbed Kibo's arm, and twisted it backwards. Kibo let out a roar of pain, and stabbed Inuyashas√ shoulder. He was now so weak from the pain, and the loss of blood, that he couldn't fight any longer. Kibo repetitively stabbed Inuyashas waist and shoulder. One of the hits went right into Inuyashas chest. With one more blow, and a dizzy vision of the outside, Inuyasha loosened his grip on Ryan's' arm, and fell to the ground with a thump. He didn't have much of a chance, being human. Kibo looked at Inuyasha, and then at Kagome, who was completely shocked. "Sorry 'bout that girlie. A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do! He nearly killed me!" He said, and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha was conscious during all of this, but was helpless. All he could do, was lie there helplessly, while Kibo had Kagome. His shoulders, chest and waist were all screaming with pain. He was loosing too much blood.

Kagome kicked Kibo in the shin, which sent him flying towards the concrete wall behind them. Kibo was now unconscious, leaning up against the wall. He would be like that for a while. "Thank Goodness." She said to herself, a bit relieved. Those Karate lessons had come in hand. She then saw him, Inuyasha, wounded and bleeding on the ground.

She crawled up to him, her heart sinking every step. She looked at Inuyasha who was breathing softly, but almost seemed like he was struggling a bit. She looked at him; her long hair shifted to one side, and blew in the wind. "Inu...yasha? Are, are you okay? Inuyasha?" She said softly, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She leaned in to his chest, and laid her head down gently, to see if his heart was still beating. It was, but almost barely. It had an uneven beat.

She leaned in more, almost wanting to rest her head on his chest, and pretend that he was okay, and it was just a natural soft moment between the two. But it wasn't.

A tear finally fell off onto his cheek. While Kagome was lying there, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Weak, but trying to stay strong. "K-Kagome? Kagome? Wh- what happened?" Inuyasha said weekly. He was human, and it was only 9:30 at night. He had a long time until morning. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Are you okay!" She said. She hoped that he would stay with her, until she could get some help.

"Inuyasha, you need to stay awake, and don't fall asleep, okay?" Kagome said to him, a little loudly. Inuyasha slowly, slightly opened his eyes, and looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha?" She leaned in closer to him. "I- I'm not deaf you know." He said a bit humorously, with a slight, crooked smile. "Oh, sorry." She looked down. "Inuyasha, you're seriously wounded. I need to go get help. Can you stay here?" Kagome asked him. "I-I know. Don't bother. I know I won't live. This is too serious. I- I'm sorry." He said, his human emotions were taking its toll. He was getting emotional. He knew that Kagome needed him, and that if he was to die tonight, Kagome would be alone. He swallowed hard. "Inuyasha! Don't say things like that! You will live!" She couldn't help it. She started to cry again. For Inuyasha. "K-Kagome, w-why are you crying?" He asked her. "I don't want... you... to die." She said, a tear fell off of her cheek onto Inuyashas shirt. "I- I'm going to get some help. You stay right here! I am going to get some help!" She said, and looked at him one more time, before she got up, and ran off.

Inuyasha lie there, thinking to himself. "Poor Kagome. She sure was upset. This is my entire fault. If I wasn't human, then I would have been fine. Well, not fine, but at least better than I am now. What get me though, is that she was crying, crying for me. Do you think that Kagome and I, are destined to be more than just..." His words were cut off, as the pain got worse in his chest. He let out a sigh, and looked up. He suddenly felt dizzy, and he felt himself slipping into extreme fatigue. Kagomes' words came back to him, as if she was there. "Inuyasha, you need to stay awake, and don't fall asleep, okay?" She said in his mind. The words rang in his head. He couldn't fight it. The need for sleep, was taking over every inch of his body. His eyes started to close. His last thought, was of when he said only the one who loved her, could ever do anything to Kagome. He came to realize, that he truly did love Kagome. He only wondered, if she loved him back. With one more sigh, Inuyasha, blacked out.

Ch 18, Help is found

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would take her. Her heart pounded, and her calf muscles ached. She couldn't believe the pain. But then she thought of Inuyasha lying there in the cold alley, and the pain that he must be experiencing. It was almost 11:00. They had at least six more hours until daybreak. Inuyasha didn't have that long, without treatment. She turned a corner, nearly slipping on wet concrete. There it was, a payphone. Her speed increased, as she came up to the phone. She frantically dug into her pocket, for a quarter.

After a second of searching, and prodding, she held the quarter up, and smiled. She inserted the quarter, and dialed the number for the Amogachi Hospital. "Konichiwa, this is the Amogachi Hospital. How may I be of assistance?" The lady answered, quite peppy. "Hi, Ahh, can I please get an ambulance down here, on 134 Katachi street. I have a friend, that's been mortally wounded by a gangster, and if he doesn't get help soon, he won't make it!" She said, starting to breakdown on the phone. "Miss, it's all right we'll send an ambulance right away to help your friend. Everything will be okay. I will send the police down too, if you'd like, to arrest the gangster. If he's still there." The lady said. Kagome was suddenly very grateful that she knocked him out. "O-okay. Thank you!" She said, and they both hung up the phone. Kagome ran as fast as she could back to the alley. She could hear the sirens of the ambulance already on the way. Her eyes were welling up with tears, and they fell off, behind her. Gently sparkling in the air.

By the time she got back to the alley, the ambulance was just pulling in. She ran to Inuyasha, and the ambulance men, "Please, help him, I don't even know how much blood he's lost!" She exclaimed. "All right miss. Where is he?" The alley had been dark, and hard to see in. She led the men over to him. "Let's get a stretcher out here." The ambulance tender said, running to Inuyashas side, taking a stethoscope. "You were right. Not to narrow your spirits or anything, but this is bad. He really is in a critical state. It looks like he's lost about a half pint of blood so far. That is still a lot." He explained. Kagome put her hand on her mouth. The man took Inuyashas heartbeat, finding it hard to get to his bare chest. He looked at Kagome. He took out a pair of scissors, and tried to cut the sword resistant Hinezumi. The scissors didn't even cut through. "Ah, what is it with this coat? It's not getting cut!" The man said, bewildered. "There's no time to deal with this. Let's get him onto the stretcher now!" He yelled, waving his arm over to the men. Four men from the ambulance came out, and prepared to bring Inuyasha up.

Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha, and grabbed his hand, while he was on the stretcher. He opened his eyes very slightly, but closed them. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, crying. ˙P-please, can I, come with him, into the ambulance? Please?" She asked, her eyes blurry with tears. "Yes, I suppose you can come. If you want to that bad." The young man said, looking at Inuyasha. His hair blew in the night wind. The police will be down to pick this guy up, and we'll be long gone. Judging from his bruises, and bloody lip, and the stench of alcohol all over his breath, he will need some medical examination. Then, he'll be asked some questions. But now, we need to get your friend to the hospital." He said, lifting the stretcher.

Kagome followed Inuyasha, and the emergency men into the ambulance, never letting go of Inuyashas hand.

When they were in the ambulance, Kagome

watched the streetlights passing by, and began to close her eyes, as if they were hypnotizing her. She then shifted her gaze to Inuyasha. There was no doubt, that he would need some medical treatment before the night ended. Maybe, he could live until the new moon ended, but half-demon or not, the knife wounds would still be there for a while.

It was a short ride from the alley to the hospital, thankfully. She followed the men out of the ambulance, and into the parking lot, where the ambulances unloaded. "I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to follow me, you can't come into the operating room. You'll have to wait outside. I'll have a nurse show you in. We'll try our hardest. I'm Shikiro Koijima. If you need anything, then just ask for me, if I'm not busy." Shikiro said, smiling. He knew that Inuyasha obviously meant something to Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time, before Inuyashas hand slipped out of hers, as he was carried off into the hospital.

Ch 19, A special type of silence

The heart monitor beeped, as it read Inuyashas slowly steadying heart beat. He heard voices, but couldn't tell, who they were. His eyes slowly opened, as he came around to consciousness. He saw that he was in a white room, with lots of bright lights. All that he could remember, was seeing Kagomes' face looking at him, and then she was gone. "W-where am I? This place, is different from before. It- it's not familiar. K-kagome, where's Kagome?" He thought to himself. He was worried about what had happened to her, with Kibo. If he had done anything to her, then he would kill him with his bare hands. "Hey, hey! I think that he's coming around, come on!" All of the sudden, Inuyasha found himself surrounded by the men in the emergency room. "He should be alright, after the stitches, and the new blood that we gave him. The iv we give him should help." A voice said, unsure. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something like a pinch on his arm. "Owww what the hell was that?" He thought to himself, as the nurse poked the iv into his arm. "Dammit, what is this?" He thought to himself. "Sir, sir, are you okay?" The nurse asked him, smiling. "Ah, do I look okay? Really?" Inuyasha said, now ready to know where Kagome was. "Do you know what happened? Do you know where you are?" She said, looking at his wounds. All of the sudden, Inuyasha realized that he was not in his Kimono. "W-where are my clothes?" He said, now worried of what she would say. "Don't worry, they're being washed and stitched up as we speak. You have hospital shorts and a shirt on. I'll tell you when your old clothes are ready for you to wear them. They should be done in a while." She explained. Inuyasha noticed the clothes that he was wearing, and blushed. "Where's Kagome?" He asked the nurse. "Kagome? Who's Kagome?" The nurse asked, with a puzzled expression. "Kagome is the girl with a scholar uniform out there, it's green. I'm not sure where she is." He said, looking at his injuries. They were pretty bad, too. "Would you like me to go see where she is for you? I can page her to your room. What's her last name?" "Higurashi." He said, cringing as he looked at his stitched up, battered body. "Alright, I won't come in, until you meet up again, okay?" She said. Smiled, and walked out the door. "I sure hope she's okay. These wounds should be gone by tomorrow. I won't need these stitches, and this stupid thing in my arm." He said, looking at the iv.

In the waiting room, Kagome was sitting in the purple plastic covered chair. She was thinking of that moment, when it all happened. When Inuyasha was attacked by Kibo, and his expression, when he looked at her. He looked so sorry. She looked at her watch. It was finally two in the morning. Only a few more hours, and Inuyasha should be okay. She remembered all of her memories, and she envisioned him in that cold white room, human and helpless. "What'll I do, if Inuyasha dies tonight? I won't be able to live with myself if that happens. He is, who I-"

"Would miss Kagome Higurashi report to room 137 on the top floor please." The lady over the intercom said. "Did they just say my name? I should go any way; Inuyasha might be in that room!" She got up, and ran to the elevator, making sure not to hit anybody on the way. She went to the elevator, and pressed the red button to go up. She stepped in, and waited for more passengers to get on. "Hurry up!" She said in her mind. When she got tired of waiting, she just pushed the button to go. Inuyasha was waiting for her.

In the elevator, a classical tune played, as Kagome looked at her watch. It was two thirty, and in about three and a half hours, the sun would rise, and he would be half demon again. The elevator stopped, and she got out. This time, walking. The top floor was the floor for the most critical patients. "Let's see, room 137. 133, 134, 135, 136, 137!" She quietly exclaimed. She was nervous though, really nervous. She didn't know what Inuyasha would look like, or if he would be able to even speak to her. She took a deep breath, and touched the doorknob. She braced herself for whatever she would see, and went in.

She walked into the room, hoping Inuyasha was okay. "Inu-yasha?" She said, as she went around the corner. Inuyasha looked over, as he saw her coming in. "K-Kagome?" He managed to get out. He was getting a bit emotional, at the sight of her face so happy to see him. "Inuyasha." She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She walked over to the side of the bed, and looked at him. "Y-you're alive." Inuyasha. You're, alive." She said, a tear falling off onto his white hospital shirt. "Y-yeah. These are only scratches." He said, a small smirk on his face. Kagome smiled, and looked around the room for a small stool. She spotted one in the corner, and went to get it. She pulled it up, and set it beside the bed. Inuyasha had something different about him, something very kind, and innocent.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her, with his eyes half shut. "Yeah?" She answered. Something was definitely different. "Why, are you crying? There's nothing to cry about. Are you injured?" He asked her. Now her eyes were profusely swelling with tears. "Inu-yasha, I- I was crying, because, I-I thought that you, were going to die. I was crying, because I thought that I would never see you again, Inuyasha." She said, looking into his eyes. "Y- you were crying, because of me?" He asked, a little ashamed. He didn't know, that Kagome had felt that way because of him. That Kibo, had tried to hurt Kagome, and with his own life, Inuyasha had protected her, just like he had told himself that he would. Kagome had always meant a lot to him, but his stubborn heart had failed to say anything. Kagome wiped her tears with her fingers. "Inuyasha, I'm just glad that you're okay. You, just, are someone that I can trust, and tonight, I just thought that you would be gone forever." She said, looking straight into his eyes. Inuyasha was feeling a few things that he had not felt in a long time with anybody. He was feeling something very special, for Kagome. He suddenly found his hand moving toward hers. He took it, and held it tight in his.

She looked up, as he embraced her hand. They felt good, and her small hands felt protected in his hands. "Kagome, I would never leave. I uh, have too much to do. If I left, who would keep all th' demons in line? The truth is, Kagome, I wouldn't want to leave you alone, in the world with- with no one to protect you. There are plenty of people like Kibo out there." Inuyasha was looking straight into her eyes. He brought their hands up a little more. "Kagome, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." He said. Kagome smiled. She was tired, and so was Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, can I stay, stay here with you? Just for tonight?" She asked him. "Are you sure? I'm fine with it, b- but I'm not sure how comfortable it is." He said. "I don't mind. I just want to be here." She said to him. "Alright. If you don't mind, stay right here though." He said, smiling a bit. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I will. Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said. "Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha said, her hand still in his.

Together, in the silence of the small hospital room, they both fell asleep. Inuyasha in the bed, and Kagome on the floor, her head on the bed, still holding Inuyashas' hand. This silence, was a special type of silence, a silence so silent, it said everything that needed to be said.

Ch 20, Jell-Ohhh!

The sun shone in through the thin translucent red curtains. There were birds chirping in the trees next to the window. Kagome opened her eyes, and yawned. "Inuyasha?" She said, gripping the blankets where he was. "Inuyashaaa?" She lifted her head up. Inuyasha was sleeping on his back, with his arms off to the side, and Kagome's hand still in his. She looked at the hand and blushed. "So… it really wasn't a dream- this all really happened." She thought to herself. Inuyasha was half demon again, So Kagome was sure that he would survive the night. She looked at the clock, it was five in the morning, and it was still dark out. The sun had not broken yet. In mid sentence, her head slipped back onto the pillow, and she fell asleep for another two hours. In that two hours, she had a dream. It was the best dream she had had, in a very long time.

Dream

Inuyasha and Kagome were both sitting in the tree that Inuyasha had always sat In when he was thinking. There was a gentle breeze that was blowing, and there were birds flying in the air. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands. "It's so beautiful out here, with all of the green leaves, and the birds singing." Kagome said, looking down at her dangling feet. "Yeah, I have to admit, it is nice out. It's the best day that I've had in a while." Inuyasha said, and stared off into space. He turned his head, and looked at her, his eyes gazing into hers. "K-Kagome, I have, something to tell you." He said, a little nervous. "Yes?" She asked. "Kagome… Kagome, "

End of Dream

"Kagome… Kagome…" Just as the Inuyasha in her dream was going to tell her, she was woken up, by someone else. The nurse. "Huh? Wh-what?" She looked around. Her hand was still in Inuyashas, who was firmly but gently still gripping it. "Hi, Kagome, my name's Chika, and I'm the nurse of your little, friend with the ears. I heard that he had taken a beating last night. If you don't mind me asking, what is he? He looked like a normal boy last night, but now he has silver hair, and those rather cute dog ears." She said, staring at them. "Oh, ah, well you see, Inuyasha is a half demon, and on the night of every new moon, he turns normal. Last night, was the new moon." She explained proudly. "Oh, well that's interesting. Well, ah, he won't be awake for a while. We had to drug him, because of his wounds being so serious, and the fact that he wanted to know where you were, he was worsening them because we could not get him to lie still. I know that he woke up last night when you came in, but it was only for a short time, because of the dose, and the time that he received it. I am thinking, that he will wake up in an hour or so. When he does wake up, I will give you and him some time alone, then I'll come in with some food, and do some blood work. I did, take the liberty of calling your mother, if that is okay with you." She said as she picked up a small tray, smiled, and walked out the door.

All of the commotion when she had first woken up, had been a bit much, so she took a sigh, and looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha. What did you do this time. You saved me, from that Kibo. Why, Inuyasha, why?" She thought out loud. Inuyasha had saved her, from being attacked, but with that, he had been brutally stabbed. Kagome looked at him once more, with sad and longing eyes. She looked at his long, silver, bloodstained hair. She reached her hand out, almost trembling. She brushed Inuyashas soft hair, and watched as it fell down to his neck. It was the softest hair that she had ever felt.

As she was kneeling there, beside the bed, memories of when her and Inuyasha had had fun times together, before they had been separated. The most enjoyable time, was when they had gone swimming in the river, with Shippo, and Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. They were all splashing with each other, and for the first time, in a long time, Kagome had seen Inuyasha laugh, and have fun. Her memory then raced back, to the last time that they were together, before Naraku had come. They were sitting underneath a beautiful cherry tree. The petals, were getting in Inuyashas hair, and Kagome had reached out to take one out, and Inuyasha looked at her, seemingly gazing into her eyes. He smiled at her, and took the pink petal out of his hair, and placed it behind her ear. He had even brushed her hair behind her ears, to make the petal stay. A single tear fell from her eye, and onto his hospital suit. Kagome knew, that he should survive, but still just the thought of loosing Inuyasha, was hard to bear. She wished, that they had not given him the medicine, to make him sleep. She wished that he would wake up, and show her that he was alright. "Inuyasha, please, if you can hear me, please, wake up. Inuyasha, please, please." She whispered. She knew that she loved him, there was no doubt about it. "Inuyasha…." With that, she gently laid her head on his chest. "Inuyasha, it's Kagome, please! You just have to wake up! I love you!" The words slipped off of her tongue like ice. She was surprised at what she said, but didn't show it. She had spoken the truth. She gripped his hospital shirt, and held it tight, like he would disappear any moment. Inuyasha moved slightly, but kept his eyes shut. "Inu-yasha?" She looked up at his face, hopeful. "Inuyasha…" She whispered in his ear. It twitched, and she let out a weak giggle. She put her hand in his, and brushed his cheek with the other. It was soft, and warm. Inuyasha groaned, and his eyes fluttered. Kagome looked at him, and let her lips form a smile. "Inuyasha?" She leaned in closer. His eyes opened, and Kagome was the first thing that he saw. "K-Ka-…Kagome?" He whispered. "Are you alright?" he asked, with a slight smile. His eyes were barely open, but he could see her clearly. "Inuyasha, you're okay!" She exclaimed, and really had to fight the urge to embrace him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. No big deal, those were only scratches." He said weekly, but still smiling. "Are you okay?" He asked, before he realized where he was. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said, looking off to the side. "Ah, where- where are we?" He asked, with no memory of where he had been taken last night. "We're in the hospital, on the top floor, where the critical patients are kept." She explained. They're trying to figure out a way to safely keep all of your wounds from splitting. You may be a half demon, but those really are some bad wounds." "I know, I know, he looked off to the side. He knew she was right. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest from the stabbings, seared through his body, causing him to fall over backwards back onto the pillow. "Ugh, my chest is killin' me! Why that jerk, I could've ripped him to shreds!" He exclaimed, slicing the air with his claws, but falling back down, from the pain. "Damn it…" He said under his breath. "I think that he knew that you might have been able to hurt him, so he took the liberty to take action first." She said, with her thinking face. "That's probably why he stabbed you, to get you, before you got him." She continued. There was a moment of silence, until Inuyasha asked where Ms. Higurashi was, and Sota. All of the sudden like out of nowhere, Ms. Higurashi came into the room, with her worried, motherly expression. "Kagome honey, you're alright, oh, I was so worried about you, honey." She said, as she hurried over to her daughter, and held her in a thankful embrace. "I'm alright mom. Inuyasha, saved me." She told her mom, looking at Inuyasha, smiling. Ms. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha with soft eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving her. I owe you my life." She said, very serious. "Well, yer' welcome. I'm glad that she's fine too. I don't know what I would do, without---" He suddenly realized what he was saying, and caught himself. He turned a deep crimson red. Kagome and her mother seemed to know what he was going to say, so they giggled. Inuyasha made a puffy face, still red. "I hope you get well soon, Inuyasha. Kagome? Do you want me to come back here later on? I can leave you here. If you want." Her mother said, putting her hand on Kagome's knee. "Ah, can I call you later maybe? I'm not sure weather they will let us go tonight, or tomorrow. They might not let Inuyasha leave." Kagome explained. "Oh, alright. By the way, Sota was pretty upset and told me to tell Inuyasha to get better, and that he has plenty of Strawberry Pocky for him." She finished, and grabbed her purse. Inuyasha's ears pricked up, and a small smile spread over his face. Ms. Higurashi gave Kagome one more final hug, smiled at her, and started out the door. "Thanks mom." Kagome said, as her mother went out. She knew that she would have stayed longer, but Kagome also knew, that her mother might have already known that they wanted some time alone together. "Well Inuyasha, the nurse will be in, in a few minutes, to see how you are doing." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked down with a puffy face. As he was looking down, he noticed what he was wearing for a shirt, and what he was NOT wearing for pants. Nothing. He looked down once more, and then looked over to the chair. There was his pants, white shirt, and Hinezumi. "My clothes! What are they doing over there!" He held his hands out to them. Suddenly, Inuyashas face grew pale. "My- Tetsusaiga, where's Tetsusaiga!" He exclaimed, looking around frantically, even though his wounds hurt. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Don't worry, your Tetsusaiga is safe, they gave it to me. They did tell me though, to keep it inside the sheath in the hospital." Kagome said, holding Tetsusaiga up to her chest, so Inuyasha could see it. "And with your clothes, well, you do have a hospital shirt on. What about for pants?" She asked. Inuyasha looked. Nothing. He tried to act casual, like what he saw, was not true. "Ah, I can't see, it's too dark." He said, trying fiercely not to blush. "The only reason is, that the doctors said that you were sweating buckets. They thought that you would hyper ventilate in you Kimono. I told them that you wouldn't be very happy, but they insisted. They were going to cut it, but I did save you from that." She explained. "Oh, he he he." He laughed quietly.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you hungry at all?" Kagome asked, ready to get up, and help Inuyasha. "Ah, actually, yeah, I am. I haven't eaten since that supper we had at the cheeze-burger place, and that was a bad experience." He said, looking off to the side. "What do they have here?" He asked. "Well, they have BLT's, muffins… Oh! I know! Will you be alright here for a minute, while I go and get something, that I think you will like, and won't make you feel to sick." She said happily, and ran out of the room, leaving Inuyasha confused. "Don't worry, I ain't goin' anywhere! I can't even move!" He yelled out the door.

A few minutes later, Kagome returned with a little bowl of Jell-O.

When she came in, Inuyasha looked at the red colored snack in the little bowl. He could just see it, and there was a lot of it. "What that?" He looked at it skeptically.

"It's Jell-O!" She said. "Here, try some!" She exclaimed, as she handed Inuyasha the bowl. Inuyasha tried to sit up, but he fell back down because of the pain.

"Damn, I can't even sit up." Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"It's okay Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome reassured him.

"Kagome, I can't even sit up, which means I can't eat, which means that I will starve to death!"

"It's okay, we'll find a way to get you taken care of." She said, looking down. There was only one way.

"Well, I could… feed you." Kagome said, blushing.

Inuyasha looked at the bowl of delicious looking jell-O, and looked at Kagome, confused.

Inuyasha hesitated, but then gave in. "Alright, just close those rags over there, (referring to curtains) so no one can see us! I hate being helpless!" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaning against the bedpost with his arms crossed. "Okay, don't have a fit." She said, smiled, and went over to the curtains. She pulled them shut, and walked back over to Inuyasha. "No one can see. I promise." She said. Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look. "I promise!" She smiled, and walked over to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and got a spoonful of jell-O. She lifted it to his lips. Inuyasha took the jell-O in his mouth, and made a face. "It's sweet, and squishy!" Inuyasha said as he savored the bite. "Hey, this stuff ain't to bad!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Can you hold a sandwich?" Kagome asked, picking up the grilled cheese sandwich and handing it to him.

"Yeah, I think so." He said, took it, and shoved it into his mouth. Kagome watched, as he completely destroyed what had been a grilled cheese sandwich. "Wow! This food is great Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, licking the last bit of cheese off of his fingers. "Well then, you might want to try this then." She handed him the drink, not telling him what it was. "Aaaahhh! What the hell is that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, very surprised. Kagome just sat there, and let out a soft giggle, as she saw Inuyashas face. His eyes were open wide, and his tongue was hanging out. "Don't you remember? It's acid, you're not supposed to drink it that fast!" She said, putting her hands on her hips, standing up. "How was I supposed to know that?" He said looking off to the side, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the curtains were pulled aside, as Kagome and Inuyasha heard the door open. A nurse holding a tray of medical equipment came in, smiling. They both stared at her, wondering why she hadn't knocked. "H-hello, who are you?" Kagome finally got out. "Oh, ah, I'm Naru, the nurse for this section of this level of critical patients." She said rather quickly.

She then looked at Inuyasha, like she had just seen her idol on TV. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute! Look at those ears!" She ran over to Inuyasha, aiming for his ears. All Inuyasha could do was sit there, with his eyes open wide, bracing himself. The Naru stopped herself just in time, to stare at them. Inuyasha covered his bare arms. "May I, ah…"

"Yep. Why not, everyone else does." Inuyasha said stubbornly as the nurse wiggled the tip of his ear. She touched one of the long hairs that had connected to the inside of his ear, which made his ear twitch, and him sneeze. "Oh, sorry about that dear." Naru said, and pulled back. "Oh, it's okay. He doesn't mind. He does that a lot." Kagome commented. "Soo, are yooouu my patient?" She said calmly, getting her equipment ready for Inuyasha. "Now, I don't need to do much to you, all I need to do is prick you, check on your wounds, wrap you up, an I can send you two on your way, if you want." Naru explained, getting the antiseptic for Inuyashas' arm. He was watching It very carefully. "Awww, don't tell me that yer' gonna give me another one of those things!" He protested. "Oh, Inuyasha, you've been through worse, so quit whining!" Kagome said, a little defensive.

"I ain't whining!"

"Okay, let me have your arm. This will only take a second." Naru interrupted, hoping to break them up. They were only doing their natural disagreeing, but she still needed to do her part. Naru noticed that Inuyasha was still covering up his arms. "Ummm, if you could just, uncover your arms, so I can… Well let's just say the longer you hold it off, the longer it takes so you can go home." Naru explained. "Inuyasha, just do what she says so we can get this over with. You're injured and in no condition to be fighting." Kagome said, putting her hand on his bare shoulder. "Fine." Inuyasha said, and undid his arms, and crossed them. "It would be a little less painful if you relaxed your arms." Naru said, understanding his embarrassed nature. Inuyasha although reluctant, did as he was told, and relaxed his arms. She wiped the spot. It was cold. "That's freezing!" Inuyasha said, looking at Naru. He settled down though, as he realized that she was giving him that look that Kagome had a few times before. The clearly irritated look. Inuyasha slumped down. "Sorry" He said, and braced himself for the prick. "It's okay, I get a lot of patients like you. Now, don't jump, and it won't hurt so much. She quickly inserted the needle, Inuyasha didn't even notice. It was nothing like a sword cutting your arm off although he thought that was what it would be like. "Now that that is over with, would you let me look at your wounds? They were very serious when you arrived last night." Naru said. Inuyasha hesitated, looked at Kagome, and removed his shirt. He made sure that the sheets were covering him. Once he had his shirt off, he sighed, and leaned over as Naru checked the bones in his back, working on the muscles in his shoulders at the same time. Inuyasha completely relaxed, until she started to remove the bandages. "Owww!" Inuyasha screamed, as Naru pulled one of the bandages off.

Ch. 21: Finally Back

"Ms. Naru, you don't have to worry about his back. After you check his wounds, I will do the rest." Kagome said, a little nerved that somebody else was doing her job.

"Okay miss. Let me just fix these up, and I will leave him to all to you." Naru said, as she wrapped him in new clean bandages.

"Thank you for allowing me to help. He should be getting better in a few weeks because of the severity of the wound, and how deep they each were. I will come to check with you in a while." Naru smiled, gathered all of her supplies, and walked out the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome just sat on the bed for about ten seconds, before Inuyasha let out a sigh, and cringed because of the sudden pain in his chest and back. "Inuyasha….I want to thank you again, for what you did for me. You risked a lot, last night." Kagome said, smiling, but feeling slight guilt deep inside her.

Inuyasha sat up, only covered in bandages, and the blanket that lie over him. Kagome moved over next to him, and looked at his wounded back. She moved her hand up to the visibly tensed up muscles. Her soft touch seemed to instantly sooth the muscles, but as soon as he felt her, his muscles stiffened again, not expecting her to do what she had done. She rubbed on the muscles, and worked them, loosening the knots that had formed from all of the stress.

After a short while, Inuyasha groaned, and lay back down on the bed. It felt nice though, to just lay there, not having to worry about saving anybody. Kagome looked at him, and smiled. All of the sudden, she leaned down, and lay her head down on his chest. They had both been tired, so they both just lie there, in the silence, and slept until the next day.

Kagome woke the next morning, to find herself in the same position she had been in the previous day. She could hear Inuyasha's heart beating, and the rise and fall of his chest. She stretched, as she got carefully out of bed, being careful not to disturb the soundly sleeping Inuyasha. "Oh, I think that today, is the day that we should head back to the Feudal Era. I can't believe that I am saying this, but I can't wait to get back. I just hope that Inuyasha feels up to it, and his wounds are healed." She sighed. Inuyasha yawned, and rolled over. "Better let him sleep. He needs it." She said, and went over to the edge of the bed to make sure that Tetsusaiga and the fire rat cloak were still safe and there. "Still there." She sighed, knowing that those were the first two things that he would check for.

"Ugh…"Inuyasha groaned, "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he felt the spot where Kagome had been. "Right here." Kagome said, as he looked over to her. "I needed that sleep, in a bed, in a real bed, like yours." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed, and walked over to the half awake Inuyasha. "How are ya' feelin?"

"Well….let's see how my wounds 'r doin'" Inuyasha said, pulling his shirt off, and looked at the place where he had been stabbed. It was all completely healed, except for some bruised purple spots, and some scar tissue. "Heh…now that's more like it…" He said, studying the injury. He then smiled a smile, that Kagome simply adored. Inuyasha got up, and stretched his tired, stiff legs and arms. rather large yawn "That feels great!" Inuyasha said, as he felt his muscles getting the oxygen that they needed. Kagome turned around, as Inuyasha got into his haori, at least the pants. "I did miss Tetsusaiga's weight at my side." He said, as he patted the scabbard.

"So, today's the day we get back to the Feudal Era eh?" He said, and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Hmm… it's almost as if he has come back alive, and he's a completely different person. He's happier, and more jumpy, more alert." She thought to herself. "Maybe it was just the sleep he had, he needed it." She said to herself, smiling. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am just, really happy that I overcame time, AGAIN, I am glad that I-" Her voice was cut off as Naru entered the room. "I heard you talking, and I thought that maybe you two may be awake enough to have me check you out one more time." She said, as she entered the room with her tray of supplies. She then walked over to Inuyasha, and made him turn around as she lifted his shirt, and looked at the wounds. "Oh wow! Your wounds are almost completely healed now!" Naru examined the wounds. "Well, I guess that there is no reason to keep you here any longer. All you need, is some sleep, and maybe some pain pills every now and then" Naru said to him.

"Feh, I don't need no pain medicine." Inuyasha said, folding his arms, but cringing a bit from the sudden pressure. He pulled his haori back on, and yawned again.

"So ah, when do we leave? Do you want us to just check out now? Or do you want us to wait?" Kagome asked Naru.

"Y-yeah, just sign this and you should be fine to go. " Naru smiled. "Thanks!" Kagome said, as Naru looked at Inuyasha one more time, staring at his ears. Inuyasha folded his arms, as he noticed what Naru was staring at, and what she wanted to do. "Go ahead." He said, and braced himself, as he felt her tugging on his ears. "Thanks!" Naru smiled, as her face brightened up, and she laughed. "Well, I am afraid I have to go now, there are some patients waiting for me!" Naru said, bowed her head, and went out the door, carrying the tray with her.

"Well Inuyasha, aren't you glad that you are at least _half _demon? A normal human would have for certainly died. If you hadn't turned into a half demon at sunrise, then I don't even want to think of the outcome. You are more vulnerable when you are human, and I don't even want to think of what would happen to you….if you couldn't protect yourself…." Kagome thought, her heart hurt, because she knew. Inuyasha hurt, because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect her…

He suddenly caught up to him, and he suddenly lost his softness. "Yeah I know." He said, with an almost edge to his voice. Kagome shot him an odd look, and walked out the door. "Mood Swings." She thought to herself.

"Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha anxiously asked, as he walked into the lobby where Kagome had gone.

"Well, it's a bit bloodstained, but it should still work." She said, as she rubbed it off with her sleeve.

"Okay, come on." He said, and rolled his eyes. This time, he strangely didn't hold Kagome's hand, so she took his sleeve. "Yer' mom knows, right?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Lets go."

The same light followed, as Inuyasha and Kagome were transported back to the Feudal Era.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"Waaaaa?" He said, with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, you just don't seem like yourself all of the sudden. I- I'm just a little worried, that's all." She told him.

"Ah, (eye twitch) I- I'm fine. I ah, just don't like feeling so helpless and unable to-" He suddenly stopped his words, noticing he was telling her the whole thing, and was scared about the fact that he was being open, and not so seclusive.

"I-it's none of your business!" He yelled, and almost reluctantly took off.

"W-what's wrong with him?" She asked herself. She walked over to a small tree stump, and sat down.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, that he always had sat in. He silently thought to himself.

"Man, I probably hurt her feelings pretty badly." Inuyasha thought, as he was gazing up to the stars.

"Hmm," he looked down. "She doesn't know, how I feel about her when I am human…how worried I am, how useless I feel. If she finds out, then she may not want to-" He cut himself short of the thought, knowing for sure that it could never happen.

"I just hope- that she doesn't take it too personal…I just can't tell her. I have decided, the next time that I turn human, I will tell her how I feel. But, not tonight. When it is right, then I won't be able to hurt her with these." He looked at his claws. "It's sunset now, this time next month, is when I will have to tell her…

Inuyasha walked beneath the cherry trees, and reflected upon his times with Kagome. The fun times, the sad times, and the joyous times. He saw her face in his mind, when he had looked at her and been so sad, her eyes longingly looking at him, gazing into his eyes.

He went on further into the woods, and went into the clearing that Kagome had gone into. There, he saw Kagome, sitting their on a tree stump, with her head in her hands. Something was wrong.

Ch22: The secret Revealed

Kagome sat on the stump, her head in her hands, trembling. After all that had happened, it all suddenly came back to her, so hard, that it felt like someone had taken a metal pole, and slammed it to her head.

"I-Inuyasha had, risked his life, t-to save _me. _He, could have died right there in the street, but he saved me." Kagome said to herself, the vision of Inuyasha's worried face in her head, the terrified look, when Kibo had run towards her, with evil in his eyes. Inuyasha had lunged forward, screaming as the knives pierced his skin. He had done that for her.

She shook her head, her eyes swelling with tears. She was crying so hard, that she had forgot to breathe. Inuyasha had risked his life, to protect Kagome, just like in the dream she had the other night.

Inuyasha just stood there. He suddenly felt the grip of Guilt, and his throat choked shut for a second. He slowly walked out into the clearing where Kagome was. "K-Kagome?" He choked out.

"Inu-yasha?" She looked up and smiled, wiping her tears away. "H-how come you came back?" She asked, almost spellbound that he had some to see her. "Inuyasha, I thought that you-" Her words were cut off, as Inuyasha wiped a single tear off of her wet cheeks.

"I know." Inuyasha looked down. He was ashamed off himself for making Kagome cry. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry that I made you cry. I just got snappy, b-because, I am scared, that that will happen again, and I won't be able to protect you again…" He said nervously, looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't like to see you scared… I don't want you to be scared." He told her.

Kagome and Inuyasha just sat there for a moment, looking into each others eyes. "I am sorry, fr' yellin' at you like that. I was just mad, because things like that, are scary for me. I can't protect the people that I care about when I am like that, or myself." He said, staring at the ground. "I was mad, because next time, I may not…. may not be able to protect you, Kagome." He was still looking down, but all of the sudden, he looked up. "I am going to make a promise to you!" He suddenly, unexpectedly grabbed Kagome's hand. " I will _always _protect you for ever and ever! I will _never _let anything happen to you!" He said as he looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. "You, Kagome, are all I have. I like to be with you, because I've learned something in the past four years, after what had happened. When you left, you took a part of me, because of all we'd been through. It's almost like you had filled the empty space, that Kikyo had burned in my heart. Kagome, I _promise _that I will _always _protect you. No one else can do that but me. Because of what you did for me last night. I really wouldn't have been here, if it weren't for you. "No matter what, Kagome, I will always protect you!" Kagome thought that she saw a small tear form, but quickly disappeared, as Inuyasha reached forward, and took Kagome in his arms. He embraced her closely, while her head rested in between his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha grasped the back of her shirt, and held her closely. Kagome did the same. They stayed like that for a while. Inuyasha promised himself, that he would always be there for Kagome, and never let go.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he was still wondering what she had said to make him wake up in the hospital. It was like she had said 'you,' but he was certain he had heard something before that.

When Kagome's grip loosened, Inuyasha held tighter. He was certain that when ever her grip loosened, he would tighten, to save her.

After a few more minutes, Inuyasha whispered her name in her ear. After he was sure that she was asleep, he carefully picked her up.

He walked for about a mile, until he came to a cave. He walked in, with the sleeping Kagome, still on his back, with her head leaning over onto his shoulder. He carefully went In, and set her down carefully down on the cave floor, and propped her up against the wall. He looked carefully around. The cave was nice and dark, and cool. "There shouldn't be anybody in here."

He said, as he watched the room. "Well, it's shelter." He said, wondering why it was so strangely warm. He walked back up to Kagome, and picked her back up. He set her down on a small patch of soft moss. And carefully lied her down. "That's weird, why would moss grow in a cave? It's so warm…" He walked in the direction it was most moistened. He then heard a low, gurgling sound. He then again walked in that direction, and turned the corner. There, in a small corner, was a small, natural hot spring. "Oh wow! Another one!" He was very happy, because this was the perfect way to tell Kagome that he was sorry to her, and just act like he had found it on purpose.

"Ugh…" Kagome squinted her eyes open. "Inuyasha?" She yelled for him. "Where are you?" Kagome slowly stood up, and her face took on a happy, grateful expression when she saw Inuyasha walk into the room. "Where'd you go? Where are we? She asked him, looking around. "I have a surprise for you. It's like an apology gift." He said, as he took her hand, and led her to the hot spring. Tonight, was his night alone with Kagome. He would show her how he felt for her, but he was just not sure how.

Ch 23: Human Feelings Hidden by a Half Demon Heart

Kagome walked over to the spring, holding Inuyasha's hand. She was smiling, and shocked and grateful, knowing that she could relax. Inuyasha or not, she would still get in. "Oh wow, look at this!" She said, delightfully. "Wow!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and said: "I really wouldn't want to waste this opportunity, so I'm gettin in!"

"Really?" Kagome said, as she turned around to let him have some privacy, Inuyasha with many thoughts going through his mind, stepped into the warm water. There were bubbles, which made the water look foggy, and unclear.

"This one is deeper!" Kagome said. Inuyasha just sat there, and relaxed his tired, aching muscles. "You must be pretty tired, Huh?" She looked over to Inuyasha, with a sympathetic look one her face.

"Yeah. I get tired quicker the night after I am in that dumb human form. My body has to have time to recover itself, especially after I get a really bad injury." Inuyasha explained, with his face looking away from Kagome.

"I-it's not dumb." Kagome stuttered.

"What?" Inuyasha looked over to her. He was not quite sure of what he had just heard.

"I don't think that your human form is dumb, or stupid. "I-I think that it's kinda cute." She said, blushing a bit. Inuyasha then blushed. "Is she serious? This water is really getting' to me. Even if she really did say it, did she mean it? I am half demon. Yeah, Kikyo loved me, but I feel different with Kagome." I'd better make the nights that I am human and with Kagome worthwhile. He edged a little closer to her, trying to relax, and also trying to make it obvious that he was not nervous.

"You, smell really nice." Inuyasha said to Kagome, looking down.

"Thanks" Kagome said, smiling. "He sure is acting different, like he's a different person. He seems, I won't say nicer, but more calm." She said to herself. Inuyasha moved his hand, and found hers. He gently took it. Kagome looked over to him and smiled. He smiled nervously back at her. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for the gift, for bringing me here. I am very happy." She told him. "It feels so nice, to get clean." She said, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "My hair feels really dirty too."

"Oh yeah! I have something for you!" Inuyasha said, and reached into his haori that was next to them. "I can't believe that you forgot it, but here." He pulled out a brand new bottle of shampoo. Kagome looked like she had just gotten a million dollars put in front of her. She was so surprised, that she didn't know what to do with it. Suddenly, not thinking, as though she was mesmerized by the thought of shampoo being in her possession, she instantly hugged Inuyasha, pressing her soft form against his chest. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but quickly warmed up to her, and smiled. He hugged her back, showing her his full affection. Inuyasha started to move his hands up to her hair, but stopped himself, not knowing how she would react. Even though he had done it before, She might've wanted to feel clean, and not offended. "Oh thank you!" She yelled, sending echoes throughout the cave.

"You're welcome. It's actually more of a thank you, for-that night." He said, looking down and sighing.

"Well even though I shouldn't be saying this, because you have given me all of this, you're welcome. If you want to say thank you then-" Her words were cut off, as Inuyasha put his index finger gently on her lips. Kagome smiled, as Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Sorry…. Sometimes I get carried away." Kagome said, blushing. "You don't have to apologize." Inuyasha told her, smiling a bit. "Inuyasha, do you mind if I wash my hair?" She asked. "I don't mind." Inuyasha said, secretly happy that if he wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he would be able to, and she wouldn't feel to embarrassed.

Kagome dunked her head under water, and soaked her hair in the warm water. She then took the shampoo bottle, and squeezed out a blob of Strawberry shampoo. Inuyasha had thought that one had smelled the best, and Kagome liked that one, so he just grabbed that one off of the shelf. Kagome then started to massage her head rhythmically, the suds building up. "That looks like it would feel nice." Inuyasha thought to himself. He eyed the bubbles, and saw one drop to the water. "Inuyasha touched It cautiously. It clung to his finger, and he quickly stuck his hand in the water to get rid of it. After Kagome had finished rubbing and scrubbing her head, she rinsed. "Ahhh! That feels so much better!" She exclaimed. "Well then, I am glad that you're happy." Inuyasha said, as he looked into the water.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you want me to scrub your hair? It doesn't hurt, and it feels really good, especially behind the EARS!" She pointed to her ears.

He eyed the soap, and gave in. "Oh, alright." He said.

"Now turn around, and dunk your head in the water." She told him. He did. "Now." Kagome said, as she edged a little closer, which made Inuyasha happy. "I am going to put some of this stuff onto your hair. It smells really good. She plopped the shampoo onto his head, and started to scrub it. She used her nails, because she figured that he liked it.

Inuyasha sighed, as he felt Kagome's fingers sliding through his hair. He was not sure why he was doing this, but for some reason, it had just felt right. "Now I can see why you like this bathing thing so much." Inuyasha told her, smiling a bit. She giggled a bit, and although she was done, put a few on her head so he could see when he turned around. She rubbed and scrubbed, creating many little suds. One of them, fell onto Inuyasha's nose. Kagome giggled.

When she was done, Kagome noticed how much Inuyasha was

enjoying it. Even though she was done, she put in an extra

five minutes, just because of how much he had liked it. She could tell by the weekness in his head, that he was falling asleep. "Inuyahsaaa?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He opened one eye.

"You tired?" She asked him.

"Yeah, very. My whole back is killin' me." He explained.

"Ohhhh..." She said, as an idea popped into her head.

"Wow! Just think how shiny your silver hair will look when it dries!" She exclaimed, a very happy expression on her face.

"Oh yeah." suddenly awakening slightly.

"Okay! I'm done!" She said happily. "Now, I will have to brush it, because your hair is so long, and because it may get all puffy if I don't!" She giggled.

"I don't want to have puffy hair..." Inuyasha said, a little concerned.

"Oh, you won't if you let me brush it." She smiled to herslelf.

She pulled the brush out of her back pack, and started to brush the long silver hair. It glistened in the moonlight, that was creeping down through the small hole in the cave.

After a while, she was finished. "Okay! I'm done!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha sank down into the warm water, and tried to relax his muscles.

"Man, what I do to make my back so stiff?" He said, only saying it because it was true, not expecting anything.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, as he looked over to her. "Do you want me to see if I can fix your back for you?" She asked, blushing a bit. "I mean, I know you're in pain, and I don't mind doing it, if it makes you feel better."

"O-okay...if you want, but you have really done enough for me."

"No, I insist, you deserve it. With all of the fighting that you have been doing, it is the least I can give you." She said, her voice was sweet sounding.

"Oh, alright." He mumbled and gave in.

"Kagome?" He asked, as she rubbed his tired back.

"Yes?"

"Well, umm, what I mean is...I uh... ""This is it!"" He said to himself. "I gotta give her a sign, to show her that I like her, it's now or never!" He told himself. "Kagome, I uh, I like you, as um, more than a friend." He said, afraid of the answer, he cringed slightly. Kagome stopped and said:

"Well, Inuyasha, I like you too..." She said, as she blushed. She was glad that she had finally gotten to tell him, but surprised that Inuyasha had been the one to say it.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I do like you no matter what you look like, or what you are like." She told him. "You really are special." She added.

"Great, now that I have told her..." He said, proud of himself that he had finally said it. "Kagome, you are, the most important thing to me right now. I would never want to lose you, for anything." He said, and blushed. His head was hung over the water, so she didn't see him.

"Inuyasha, I, I am so happy, that you told me. It means so much to me." She told him, blushing. "Wow, I don't believe he told me. " She said to herself.

"I told her. That must make her feel better t' know something. Strange as it is, sometimes, I wish I was human, and tell her things, but I forgot, I have a half demon heart.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat there for a while, while Kagome put Inuyasha to sleep.

"Inuyasha...wake up. I don't want you to fall asleep in water, I don't want you to drown." She whispered in his ear, as she saw him slip off.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said, as his head slowly pricked up. "I'm gettin' out, I'm beat. Wow! What did you do to my back Kagome? It feels, better!" He exclaimed, trying to look at his back, very happy.

"You're welcome." She said, with a smile.

They both got out, and got dressed, Inuyasha into his haori, and Kagome into her skirt. After she was dressed, she went over to her back pack, and got her sleeping bag out. After Inuyasha was against the wall, and her in her sleeping bag, and they both said goodnight, Kagome thought that she had heard Inuyasha saying something to himself.

Ch 24 Trouble in the Morning

"Aaahhh! I needed that sleep!" Kagome said cheerfully as she got up and stretched. "Inuyasha?" She said, as she looked over to the area where he had been sleeping. "Hello?" She said, echoing in the cave. "Where'd he go?" She asked herself as she walked towards the cave entrance. "Inuyasha?" She She yelled with a worried tone. "Where are you?" She started to walk fast in hopes she could find him quicker. "Inuyasha? Come on! Where are you? Answer me!" She walked out of the cave and Into the sun. "Well, wherever he is, he is half demon, so he should be should be safe." She reassured herslelf.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree, thinking about what had happend the past night. "I hope Kagome's fine back there. She'll be mad if I don't get back soon. But I should be back in 15 minutes." He told himself outloud. As he sat there, in the tree, the memories of him and Kikyo started to flood into his mind. When they had been together, they had shared everything. Feelings, thoughts, and love. Then, he found out the sacred jewel, and how he could become a full-fledged demon. He started to try to steal the jewel from Kikyo. That last time, that he had tried, Kikyo had had enough. He had tried to steal the jewel so many times, that she just wanted to end it. She thought he had loved her, and Inuyasha, had thought that she had loved him, but the last thing that he saw, was Kikyo's cold, angry stare, drilling a hole in his heart. "Where is she?" He asked himself. "Where is my first love?" During that time, Kikyo and Inuyasha had loved eachother until that day, that painful day, when Kikyo had shot him to the tree.

"Kagome needs me, she is alone, and defensless, only except for her bows and arrows. She's good, but she still needs someone to protect her." She told himself, outloud. What would he ever do if he found Kikyo? what would Kagome do? Inuyasha jumped from the tree, and headed for the cave.

"It was nice to get some time to think" He thought.

Back at the cave, Kagome was aimlessly walking around trying to hold the tears back from welling up in her eyes. She couldn't take the pressure, and started to cry. Inuyasha saw her, and ran to her immediatley. As soon as she felt his warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up. "Inuyasha!" She immediatley hugged him, and buried her face in his haori. "Inuyasha, I- I couldn't find you." She choked out. "I- I though that you left me!" She cried, clutching his haori. Inuyasha gently put both hands on her shoulders, and pulled her out, so he could look right into her eyes.

"Kagome, I didn't mean for youto react like this--I didn't want, well, I would not have gone, if I knew you would cry. Don't cry Kagome." He said, ashamed of himself for making her cry like he did. "You just, looked so happy there, so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." He told her. Kagome wouldn't get mad at him. He hadn't meant for her to be so upset.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel like you should watch me, if I am slowing you down, then I-" Her words were cut off, as Inuyasha put his finger on her lips.

"You, are not keeping me from anything, Kagome. But next time, I will tell you before I go anywhere. I would never leave you." He told her, almost lovingly. She smiled, as he wiped away a single tear off of her cheek.

They stood up, and Inuyasha sighed. "Inuyasha, I-" Her words were suddenly cut off, as a great blast of thunder shook the ground, and seconds after, a downpour started soaking the ground. In a few seconds, the cave floor was getting soaked in rain water. 'Huh, that's odd. A few moments ago, it was crystal clear, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know. Kagome, stay here. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said, and walked out of the cave.

Outside, in the sky, there was a swirling mass of purple and blue clouds. Lightning was flashing through the sky, and there weregreat masses of fog coming from the clouds. "Talk about strange weather." Inuyasha said, prepared for action, Tetsusaiga in his hand. Even though Inuyasha had told her to stay back, Kagome appeared right next to him. "Uh, what's goin on?" She asked him, confused.

"Ah, I don't know, but I don't think that this is normal." He said, with a worried tone.

Suddenly, in one flash of lighting, a single cloud appeared from the rest of the others. "Do you think it could be a demon?" Kagome asked him, studying the clouds.

"Ha ha ha ha!" A strange voice laughed. It seemed to be coming from the clouds. "You idiots! All of you are idiots! I am Sarashi, goddess of the seven treaures, wind, rain, earth, fire, thunder, lightning and ice! I hold the powers of the Earth!" Sarashi exclaimed.

"Hey, don't all of Naraku's offspring have some sort of powers?" She has control over most of the weather conditions. I'm thinking that this must be one of Naraku's offspring?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, you're right." Kagome studdered as she was prepared to get on Inuyasha's back to take off.

"I don't know what she plans on doing, but if she has the power of all seven treasures, then we won't know when she'll attack! Kagome, stay here! I need to find her weekness!" He told her. Inuyasha told her, and ran off underneath of the cloud that she was standing on. "Heh he, she shouldn't be able to see me under he own cloud!" Inuyasha snickered, and pulled Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, prepared for anything.

Ch 25 Inuyasha vs. Serashi

"You fool! You think that by hiding underneath of my thunderhead, that I won't be able to see you, right? I saw you scurry underneath there. You'll have to try harder if you want to escape!" She said, with a grin. Suddenly a giant thunderbolt came down, and just missed Inuyasha. Inuyasha leapt out of the way in time. "Ugh, jeeze! watch where your aimin' those things!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll watch more closely!" She said, as she took a firey ball of lightning and fire and hurled it an Inuyasha. The ball hit him in the chest, but fortunatley, he had Hinezumi, which can resist fire. "Oh, you didn't perish? What are you?"

"Nothin' you should ever turn your back on!" He snarled, and jumped up at the crown on her head, which was the main power source.

"Hah!" Inuyasha, while in the air, spun around, and hit Serashi in the shoulder with Tetsusaiga. "Just missed that Damn crown!" He said, as he landed and stepped back.

"Hah, my turn!" Seashi grinned evily, and created a huge Ice ball in her hands, and threw it at Inuyasha, his body was slammed by the huge ice ball.

"Auuhgg! Damnit all!" He screamed, and fell nearly unconcious on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, but he didn't get up. Inuyasha opened his eyes, but shut them again.

"I don't care what he told me! I have to go and help him!" Kagome thought outloud, as she snuck behind a boulder, and with one of her arrows, shot at the crown on Serashi's head. "Auughh!" Serashi screamed, as the arrow hit it, just barely. "You fool! You dare to knock the crown off of my head! You'll pay for that one!" She said, as a blast of lightning came down on the ground, next to Kagome.

"Augh! You witch! You will not win!" Inuyasha, who had now waken from his short, unconcious state, had woken up just in time. Serashi's thunderbolt, was just about to hit Kagome, when he painfully sprung up, and leapt to Kagome's safety. He pushed her out of the way, and set her down.

"Inuyasha, what are youdoing here? You're supposed to be knocked out!" Kagome cried in concern.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm back...stay here! Please!" Inuyasha shouted, and ran off to fight Serashi.

"My hero." Kagome whispered as she leapt away.

"Now things are gonna get ugly!" He shouted at Serashi, very demanding. "You almost kill my friend, you knock me out, and you have just made the biggest mistake of 'ur life!" He shouted, as he leapt up right onto the cloud. "Die! Bastard!" He shouted, as he made another jump of off the cloud. While in the air, Serashi couldn't see him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted, with all of his might, he aimed for Serashi's head and crown.

"Huh?" She said, before the impact. Inuyasha rained down, and hit the crown, causing it to break. Inuyasha landed effortlessly on the ground.

"Ahhh! No! This can't be happening! I am powerful! I am better!" She cried, as she knew what was happening.

All of the sudden, she started to laugh, an evil laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as a sceptor, surrounded by thunder and ligtning came down from the clouds. Suddenly, she began to transform. Her teeth became razor sharp fangs, and her hair, that used to be black, turned white, almost silky. Her nails also turned longer and sharper, and her eyes turned the color of blue flames.

"Now let's see you beat me!" Fire fell from the sky, and hit Hinezumi. "What is it with you and that shirt? Everytime I throw fire at you, that damn shirt protects you, and eliminates my attack!"

"No duh!" He said.

"Well then, we'll just have to destroy that cloak, now won't we?"

Serashi sent down sparks of lightning, that were almost like hands, to destroy his haori. The lightning wires took it, and turned it to ash, just like that. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Hinezumi was gone.

"Now, puppy dog, the only way that you will get it back, is if you defeat me. But that will never happen, will it?" Serashi then unsheathed her blade from it's sheath, and shot it towards Inuyasha. It stabbed him right in the shoulder, and went straight through.

"Damn you, witch!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, Kagome was behind the rock , watching as Inuyasha was beaten by the second. Serashi, having lightning be her strongest attack, took Inuyasha in a lightning hold, and threw him against the wall.

"Ugh, Damnit, that-" Inuyasha's words trailed off, as he was knocked out by one last bolt of lightning.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, not meaning to draw attention to herself.

"Ahh! Now what do we have here? I guess I have a little bonus now, don't I!" She snickered. Serashi suddenly pointed the sceptor at Kagome, and blasted fire out of the red orb. Paralyzed by fear, Kagome was unable to move. The bolt was headed right for her. Suddenly, a very large object came in and around. It was white, and had a red ribbon tied to it.It came in the way of the fire, and stopped it in it's tracks. It was almost as if someone, or something, out of the knick of time, had thrown down a giant weapon of some sort down to stop the fire. It was almost like they knew what was happening, it almost looked like a boomerang...

Ch 26 Old Friends

Kagome was still just sitting there, bracing her self, her head in her knees, ready for the impact. When she realized that she was not dead, she picked her head up. "Huh? Why am I not dead?" She asked herself, very confused. "I don't have Tetsu-Inuyasha! Where is he?" She cried, getting up. She looked to her left, and was shocked by what she saw. Inuyasha was still lying there, unconscious. "Well then, it couldn't have been Inuyasha that thing came from." She said, quietly. She looked to her right. There, only a few yards away from her trembling body, was a boomerang bone. Her mouth gaped open, and her heart skipped a beat. "Who-Who's there?" She frighteningly asked.

"I am." A voice answered. Suddenly, emerging from Serashi's fog was a tall slim lady, standing next to some sort of giant animal. Kagome took a step forwards.

"S-Sango? Is that you?"

"Yes, Kagome. I was flying on my way to a village that needs some help with a demon, and saw you. I had to come down and help you." Sango smiled.

Kagome ran into Sango's arms. She finally had her best friend back.

"B-but, how did you know? Why, did you leave?" Kagome asked, crying a little.

"Well, after you and Inuyasha were separated, it was just to painful to watch him sitting by the well, wishing, hoping that you would come back. It was also scary, because when he finally realized that you weren't coming back, he went totally crazy, and started to destroy everything that was in his way, and even things that were off to his side, he quickly destroyed. Miroku and I, we just couldn't help him, so we left." She explained.

"W-where's Miroku?" She asked Sango, afraid of the answer

"Well, he's here, about a mile away. He doesn't know where I am. I left him alone for some meditation time." She explained.

"Oh, Inuyasha will be happy to-" Kagome's words were cut off, when Sango said:

"Inuyasha's here? He can't be, I didn't see him. He told us that he was going far away." She told Kagome.

"Well, first tell me how you got here." Kagome said.

"Did you already take care of that thing?" She asked, and pointed at it.

"Oops! I guess that I couldn't sad to say, I can't do it without Inuyasha." She admitted.

"Well then, I'll go take care of her!" Sango said, and bounced off with Kirara.

"Hello demon...oh, what a pretty face you have! Too bad I'll have to smash it!"

"What? Not another one!" Serashi exclaimed, and pointed a finger at Kirara, but Kirara was too quick, and dodged it.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to beat me!" Sango boasted, and shot her boomerang at the cloud. Although the cloud was made out of water and air, it still fell. The cloud seemed like it was Serashi's life force." That's it! Serashi's nothing but a cloud!" Kagome shouted to Sango.

"Right!" Almost as if the words gave her a turbo charge,Sango and Kirara were up in the clouds again.

"Kirara! Fly through her cloud with your clouds and fangs!" Sango shouted. Kirara immediatly obeyed, and flew through the cloud.

"Stop! Stop that right now!" Serashi screamed, but Kirara didn't stop.

"Now, Kirara! With all of your might, fly through that cloud with all of your might, and grab that sceptor!" Sango ordered. Kirara immediatly did as she was told, and grabbed the sceptor. "Now! Kirara! Destroy it!" Sango shouted, as the massive animal took the sceptor, and smashed it between her teeth.

"Noo! The Sceptor! I will die without it!" Serashi screamed.

"Then die!" Sango shouted, and weightlessly landed on the ground. Sango and Kagome watched as the goddess of the seven treasures, sank straight to where she had come from.

"Wow, Sango sure has gotten stronger! That was pretty smart to think of the cloud." Kagome thought to herslelf. "Sango! That was awesome!" Kagome shouted, as Kirara hit the ground. "Thank you, I haven't done that in a long time. I am glad I came." She said, as she slid off of Kirara.

"Inuyasha! Where is she? We need to help him!"

"Right come on Kagome!" Sango motioned for Kagome, as she got on.

"Wow! I missed this!" Kagome said, Sango helped her get up and on.

"Thanks Sango, I'm glad that you're back." Kagome said, growing tired from Kirara's warmth.

"Where is he?" Sango asked.

"He should be over there, up against that big rock." Kagome said, worry in her tone.

As they were walking over, the sky began to clear up perfectly. "Ahh! Sunshine!" Kagome said, happily stretching her hands up to the sky.

"There he is!" Sango pointed over towards where Inuyasha was. They both flew up to Inuyasha, Kagome getting off and running to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Come on!" Kagome shouted as she shook his shoulder, hoping he would at least stir.

"It was a pretty bad hit, and to make it worse, he was thrown by lighting! Serashi wrapped him up in her lighting, and threw him!" Kagome shouted with worry.

"We need to get him somewhere safe where he can wake up!" Sango motioned.

"Right! Let's get him onto Kirara!" Kagome and Sango labourously lifted Inuyasha up onto Kirara.

"Man! He's heavy! Sango said, and wiped off her brow.

"I know." Kagome said.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted as Kirara blew upwards and over the trees in seconds, effortlessly carrying all three towards a small cabin in the woods.

"Will Miroku be alright?" Kagome asked Sango

"Yeah. He's right in the cabin that I am going to, so he should see us." She explained.

Finally, Sango and Kagome landed in a small clearing, right by Miroku and the cabin.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she yelled as she jumped off of the flaming animal.

"Hey? Isn't that Kagome? Whoa! That red shirt! That almost looks like Inuyasha!" Miroku said, as he ran over to Kirara. "Kagome? Is that you?" Miroku cried, excited to see his old friend.

"Yeah, it's me!" She said, as he ran to see him.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!" He said happily. "I missed being a team of fi-" Her words trailed off as he realized that there was no Shippo.m "Four. Miroku? What happened to Shippo?" She asked him.

"Well, he took off. He was so upset. The last time we saw him, he was running off in the direction opposite of the well." He explained.

"I wish I could have met him again. He was funny, and cute. and smart." She said, looking over to Inuyasha.

"Let's go. We need to check on him. Boy will he be surprised when he finds out that there is another man in the house. Talkin' to a girl all of the time, must be pretty tiring." She said, Kicking the ground with her foot.

Kagome and Miroku walked over to Sango, who was trying to get Inuyasha off of Kirara. "You look like you need some help." He said, as he grabbed Inuyasha's pant leg. They all lugged him into Sango and Miroku's cabin, and put him on the bed.

"He was knocked out cold by Serashi's lightning attack." Kagome said.

"Serashi?" Miroku asked, with a surprised expression.

"Sango and I have re-executed that thing tons of times. "I think that it plans on coming back, once she recovers." He told them.

"So y'mean we didn't take care of it?" Kagome said.

"I'm afraid not. We're thinking that she is a demon born of Naraku."

"Really? That's what Inuyasha and I had been thinking too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry about Inuyasha. It was bad, you said, but he should be awak if he is not awake by tomorrow morning, then there is something to worry about." Miroku warmed.

"Will you be okay Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I-I'll be alright. I think that I am going to stay by Inuyasha tonight, you know, just to make sure he is fine. He did it for me once, so now, I'll do the same thing for him."

"O-Ok, well, we'll be in there." Sango said, as she pointed towards the room across the hallway.

"Alright." Kagome said, as Sango and Miroku walked into the other room, and shut the door.

"Sango?" Miroku said, as he sat on the bed.

"Hmm?" She sighed.

"Well, it seems as though Inuyasha have a different relationship. Well, all I've seen is Kagome, but she seems to care about him alot." He said.

"I know, I've seen the two of them, atleast Kagome, have been acting different. I mean, yea, he was upset when she left, but I didn't expect this. I mean, maybe they realized that they should be nicer to eachother." Sango explained.

"You're right, maybe Inuyasha and Kagome, have more than they think they have for eachother." Sango said.

They both said goodnight to eachother, and fell asleep, while Kagome was in the other room with Inuyasha, worrying every moment that something would go wrong, and that something would get in the way, of her love, for Inuyasha.

Ch 27 A long Night

Kagome sat by the bed for two hours, before she moved. She had only got up and gone to the corner, for a stool. After she returned to her spot by the bed, she just sat there, remembering all of the times that she had been with Inuyasha, and all of the fun times. Sit commands, just fun moments, and the rare, serious moment.

"Inuyasha! Please wake up!" Kagome said, as she nervously looked around the room. "I feel much safer when I am with him, although I can protect myself with these." She looked at her bows and arrows. "Oh Inuyasha, please, just be alright." She whispered to himself, softly.

Kagome jumped as her watch alarm went of at 5:00 am. Her eyes were extremely weary, and she had to pinch herslelf three times just to stay awake. She wouldn't go to sleep. She would stay by Inuyasha, no matter what.

Kagome finally got up to stretch her extremely tired, aching muscles. She had been sitting now, for about 7 hours. She was so tired, her eyes hurt. "C'mon Kagome! You need to stay awake! For Inuyasha!" She told herself. "I am, kind of hungry." She said, as she walked over to the picnic basket that she had brought with her. Inside she had two muffins, to sandwiches, two bags of chips, and two soda's. There had been two of everything, so Inuyasha and Kagome would be able to share a lunch together. "I think i'll just eat the sandwich." She said, as she unwrapped it, and took a bite, happy to have something.

After she was finished, she wiped her hands, and continued to sit there.

"Hmm." She eyed Inuyashas beautiful silver hair. "I wonder if he would mind if I just..." Kagome moved her hand towards his hair, looking at his shut eyes. Kagome slowly, cautiously moved her hands towars his hair. She ran her fingers through it. "Wow. I have never felt his hair before...so silky..." She sighed, with her head leaning on her hands. "I feel bad for Inuyasha. For one, he's half demon. People are, especially enemies, always calling him a half breed. Second, because he's half demon, people always expect him to go out and save them. Will he ever have a normal life? Or maybe a day where he doesn't have to kill something? Even that day, when we were in my time, he had to get stabbed. It wasn't his fault. I wish for just one day, that we couldn't be normal. I wish HE could be normal, and have a normal guys life, maybe start a family and-" She stopped when she was surprised to see Inuyasha shaking his head, like he was having a nightmare. "Inu-yasha? Are you, okay?" Inuyashas head stopped, and lie still on the pillow. He put his hand up to his head.

"Ugh, what happened? My head hurts, and my eyes are all blurry." He said, as he blinked his eyes, and tried to sit up. "K-Kagome? Are you okay? The last time that I saw you, you were behind that rock and---ugh. My head. I can't even think." He said, with one eye closed tightly. You brought me back some cabin all by yourself?"

"Ahh no. I uhh...after you fainted, Serashi came after me, and threw one of her fire attacks at me. A boomerang blocked it, and saved my life."

"A boomerang bone?" He said, confused. "B-But, only Sango has a--" He shifted his gaze, and looked at the boomerang bone leaning up against the wall. "Hey--- that bone...I can smell it...smells like Sango's village...that red ribbon on it...it even has her initials on it!" Inuyasha said.

"I know. She and Miroku saved us. Sango and Kirara."

"Sango and Miroku? All of us?"

"Yes! We are in Sango and Miroku's cabin. That's their room, over there." She said, as she pointed the room across the hall.

"Figures the doors shut." Inuyasha muttered.

"Where's--"

"Right here." Kagome held up his Haori up so he could see it.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sango and Kirara have gotten a lot stronger. She defeated Serashi, by flying through her cloud. She's gotten bigger too." She said. "How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at his head, but mostly at the gash on his forehead. "I'm gonna need to get some ice for that." She said, as she walked over to the counter. She got out a chunk of ice, and a rag. She also got a small cup of water for Inuyasha. She ran the rag under the water, and rung it out.

"This should help with the swelling." Kagome said, as she put the cool, damp rag on the cut. Inuyasha cringed, because of the coldness, but then relaxed. "You were hit with Tetsusaiga's sheath when you were thrown into the wall." She explained.

"I- I need to get some rest. -yawn-"Kagome said. Inuyasha gazed at her wide eyed.

"Y-you mean you haven't sleapt at all? Not even when we got here?" He said, weakly.

"No, she said. " I wanted to stay and make sure that you were okay." Kagome said, as she went over to her bag. She unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, had to make sure that you were okay." She said, and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back.

Ch 28 Questions

Inuyasha sighed, as he thought to himself. "It'll be nice, to have Sango and Miroku back. We need all th' help we can get. Hey Kagome?" He asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha." She said, as they both fell asleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha were allowed to sleep in later, because of the lack of sleep that they both had gotten. While Inuyasha and Kagome were soundly sleeping, Sango and Miroku were preparing breakfast, adding lots of sugar, hoping that it would wake them up a bit.

"There! That should do it! The added sugar should wake them up a bit, and at least make them alert. Maybe even hyper." Miroku said, and laughed.

"Yeah, let's just see what they do. We'll lt them sleep for a while, and just hope that there isn't any trouble around. Kagome especially. I think that she stayed up all night besides Inuyasha. She really cares. Before that incident, they were friendly, but for some reason, it isn't the same. We haven't seen Inuyasha yet, though." Sango said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll pour the porrage in these bowls, and you can pull the chairs up." Sango ordered sweetly. Sango motioned to the chair, and began to pour into the bowls. She set the bowls down on the table, and sat down. She made sure to pour a little less sugar into hers and Miroku's.

At about 1 pm, Inuyasha and Kagome, started to wake up. "Ugh, my head, it feels like I was hit real hard."

"Yeah." Kagome stretched, and sat up. Not even noticing Sango and Miroku, she said " How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Well, my head kinda hurts, but everything else is okay."

"Well, I think that I need to wake up a bit." Kagome told him, rubbing her head.

"Breakfast is served!" Sango announced, as she modeled the breakfast.

"Oh, wow! Real food!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yup, heres some nice hot porrage." Sango said, winking at Miroku.

"C'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome waved her hand.

"I'm comin." Inuyasha said, groggily.

Inuyasha and Kagome both sat and ate the sugary porrage, and suddenly, more talkative people emerged.

"Well, atleast their talking." Miroku muttered.

"Well, I see that you two have come to join us!" Sango said, looking mostly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku.

"How've you both been doin'? It's been a long time!" Inuyasha said, quite happy. He looked at his porrage.

"Yeah, we've been wondering what you two have been up to. Of course, we didn't know that you two had found eachother again." Miroku started.

"Yeah...but not to start anything, but, why'd you leave? After Kagome went back, you two just, disappeared!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it just seemed, like you wanted to be left alone. We never meant for you to take it so personal." Sango reassured.

"Well, you sure did look sad and upset when you left me!" Inuyasha said, with a slight scowl.

"Inuyasha, there's no-" "Yes there is! I know there is! There is a reason, why you left me with 1, 2, 3, 4 people to worry about, and wonder what had happend! You didn't even tell me where you were going, or where you were!" Inuyasha said, like an upset parent. "Tell me...why you just left!" He said, now with a demanding tone to his voice. Sango sat down, and took a deep breath. Inuyasha had a point. She began.

"A-after Kagome was gone, I don't know if you remember, but you went almost crazy. You tore up anything and everything in your path. We were afraid that you'd make a mistake and-" Sango sat there, explaining everything. Inuyasha was stuck in his chair, surprised at what he was hearing. Sango looked down as she finished, then shifted her sad gaze towards Miroku. Inuyasha was ashamed at his childish behavior. "I-..."Was all that he got out, before he got up, and walked out of the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, as she got up to go after him.

"Kagome, I would leave him to be alone for a while." Miroku held his hand up, like he had been reaching his hand out. Kagome sighed, and walked over to the bed that Inuyasha had sleapt in. She took a deep breath, and lied down, burying her head in the pillow.

"Inuyasha..." She said softly to herself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was walking beneath the cherry blossoms. "What'd I do? How come I had to act like that? Kagome...his voice trailed off. He hadn't known that Sango had already told Kagome.

"It's true, though. Maybe I did go a little crazy, but, I had known, that I would be alone, and that I would have to cope with no one, and I just don't think I was ready." He continued to walk, and looked up at the stars. "I just think I need time to think. I just hope that they didn't take it to personally. I know Kagome will understand, I hope that she's fine back there. She has Sango, and she'd better stay with her, without Miroku alone. We all know how he can be." He commented, as he leapt up into a tree, and crossed his arms, each hand in a sleeve of his haori. "What does Kagome really think of me? Does she think I'm wild, or stubborn? Too seclusive...? I wou;d give anything, to know what she thinks of me, but what'll she think now, that she knows I went crazy, and practically destryoyed everything, and I wasn't even transformed? She won't think the same now..." Inuyasha sat there for two hours, thinking, thought after thought, trying to figure out the perfect words to say to her, to tell her right, so he would let her understand. "They had to tell me right in front of her, it's like she knew though, she wasn't even surprised! She only looked at me, and small tears welled up in her eyes. She really has, taken a lot, when she's here. It's not like her world, there are monsters here, that threaten her life, everyday. She goes through it now, almost because of someone. It's almost, like it is of her own free will." Inuyasha looked down, arms still crossed. "I really should get back, though. I know that she'll come out lookin' fr' me, and she could get in trouble. She'd worried about me, and I'd walked away." Inuyasha jumped off of the branch, and headed back to the cabin.

Back at the cabin, Kagome was still lying there, where Inuyasha had been. "Oh, Inuyasha, he probably doesn't even know that I already had known, I hope he comes backm he will, I hope. I hope he comes tonight, though, I miss him."

"Poor Kagome, She looks pretty upset." Sango said, looking at Miroku.

"Yeah, Inuyasha just left. Even thought Kagome already knew, he didn't know that, and his pride was probably hurt. He was probably embarassed, too." He explained.

"Yeah." Sango "Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked, as she walked over, and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just stunned, but I think that he needed some time to think, too." She said.

"Yeah, I think that he knew he had done something wrong, so he was both ashamed and mad at himself. I almost think he's mad, because he hurt you. I don't think that he wanted to think of you, thinking of him like that, that he acted like that when you left." Sango told her, saying what she felt." Yeah, I guess I won't worry, and just know that he is a grown man, and can take care of himself." Kagome said. Kirara jumped up, and snuggled herself up against Sango. She got up, and then went to Kagome, snuggling against her.

"I'm glad to see you too, Kirara!" As she petted Kirara on the head.

About a half mile away from the cabin, Inuyasha was still walking. "What'm I gonna tell her? I can't just go up to her, and say, 'Kagome, I'm sorry for bein' such an idiot!' No, that doesn't sound right. I'll just have to tell her how I feel, and I'm not very good at that at all. I'll just have t' try." He said to himself.

Byt the time he was done talking, he could see the cabin. He, ran as fast as he could, and was able to get to it within two minutes. He stopped before the door, and slowly turned the knob.

Ch 29 A Heartfelt Apology

Inuyasha turned the knob, almost sweating from being nervous, Hoping he'd know the right words. He opened the door, and stepped in. "K-Kagome, I-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's face brightened up at the sight of Inuyasha. Kagome wiped her cheek, and stood up. "C'mon." Sango said to Miroku, as she took him into the other room. "We should leave them alone." Sango told him. After Sango and Miroku had left the room, Inuyasha sighed, and slowly walked over to Kagome.

"I'm glad you're back."She said. "I was kinda worried." She said shyly. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said, blushing a little, because Kagome's hands were grasping his haori by the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am now." She smiled.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I was a jerk." He said, not sure of what to say next.

"Ir's okay, I uh, I already knew." She said. Inuyasha's face grew pale, and he stood there with his face nearly expressionless. Sango and Miroku then heard a loud thump outside their door.

"I take it he must've found out!" Miroku laughed, with his usual leacherous mind, as he got out of bed. Sango opened the door, to find Kagome standing over the panic striken, sitting up Inuyasha, his eye twitching.

"Y-you already knew?" He said, looking over at Sango and Miroku. He continued, continuing to give them the same, drilling look as he stood up, and blinked twice. "We need to talk." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand, and bringing her into the other room, leaving Sango and Miroku confused in the room behing them.

"Inu-yasha? Are you alright? You're sweating buckets!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm really sorry 'bout that. I ah, didn't know that you knew. You just took it better than I'd thought." Inuyasha said, as he shifted.

"It's okay, really. I understand. I know that what Naraku did, hurt all of us. To tell you the truth, if that had happened to you, then I would have gone crazy to. I wouldn't be able to live..." She said, quietly. Inuyasha smiled and sighed, looking down. He was exausted from the whole day. It had seemed short, But it had really been long. The hours dragged on, and the whole day just slipped by, because of all the action. "It's really okay, Inuyasha. I forgive you. Let's just pretend that this never happened, Kay!" Kagome cheerfully said to him, smiling.

"Alright, that's a good idea. I don't think I should worry about it any more." He said, grinning. That was the past. We can put it behing us, and think of new things." Kagome said, taking a refreshing, long deep breath, happy that this was over, and that she could finally relax.

They both just sat there, thinking. Alone. Inuyasha reached up, and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'd better get to bed, I'm beat." He said, Kagome also getting up, and uncovering the sheets. Inuyasha got onto the bed, and looked at the empty space, then looked at Kagome.

"I'm comin, I'm comin'" She said, and giggled. She slipped in, and covered up, looking at Inuyasha. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. Tomorrow is a new day." Kagome said, smiling.

"Yeah, a new day." Inuyasha smiled, as he rolled over, and went to sleep. The last thing that he thought of, before he dozed off, was Kagome's face, smiling, and waving to Inuyasha. Another thought came into his mind. He then saw Kikyo. He started to dream, as he finally dozed off.

Ch 30 A Long Line of Dreams

As Inuyasha began to dream, different things popped into his head. Here, is what he dreamt about...

Inuyasha was in a cozy little room, alone with Kagome. There were candles, and only one little bed. Inuyasha was human. Kagome slipped into the bed, and smiled. Inuyasha, walked slowly over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt the beds movement, as Kagome moved on the bed. He could tell she was getting closer to him. His heart started to pump, but he kept his cool. "You okay?" The Kagome in his dream asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tight. That's all."

"I can fix that." She said, as she got up, and went over to Inuyasha, slowly. She sat down behind him, and slowly started to rub the aching spot in his back. Inuyasha relaxed, as he enjoyed the treatment fully, until he heard a low, evil laugh come from in back of him. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from Kagome's hands, as he turned around. There, behind him, was Kikyo. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist just in time, before she could reach for her bow. Kikyo looked at him, with sad eyes. They had tears, she blinked to clear them. Kikyo then said something, that almost made the dream seem real.

"Inuyasha, why did you do it? Why did you have to steal the jewel from my possession? Just to be more powerful? Inuyasha, I loved you like you were. You could've stole the jewel, and become a full demon, but I would not have loved you any more. But, you had to hurt me. You had to cut me. Inuyasha, that day, you did something I never thought you would do. But, Inuyasha, I still love you." She said, as she touched Inuyasha's cheek. For some reason, it sent chills down his spine, not like before. Kikyo edged closer, and touched his hair, unaware of how Inuyasha felt about it.

"Inuyasha, we can live together, where we both belong. Somewhere where we can both use our weapons purposely, without hurting anyone. In hell." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, as Kikyo stood up, and with her bow, made a circular motion in the floor. A portal opened up, and Kikyo stepped towards it. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and held tight, to prevent him from escaping. She pulled him closer, and grinned.

"Kikyo! No!" He shouted.

"Yes! Demons belong in hell, Inuyasha! Even though you are only have, it is only fair. You don't want to hurt Kagome do you? You don't want to kill her like you did me, do you?" She said, still smirking. "You've always wanted the best for her, right? Would you ever be able to live with yourself? She said, drilling a hole in his face, with her squinted eyes.

"No Kikyo! I will not allow you to drag me to your low part of life!" He said, angered now, by her mocking words.

"Why….Inuyasha…don't you love me?" She asked, fear appearing in her eyes.

"Kikyo, I did, but, you have changed. I can't feel the same. Lovers would want the best for each other, and not be greedy. No Kikyo, I can't love you like this anymore." Inuyasha said, looking down. Kikyo looked at him, as her eyes filled with a cold, and icy feeling. She frowned, her eyes, empty, and filled with grief. She reached out, and touched his cheek, once more.

"Goodbye, my love." She said, as she slipped down, and as she was falling, she called out, "Inuyasha, if you change your mind, I will always be there."

"Yeah. I won't." He said, under his breath. She disappeared, saying this to herself: "Dear Inuyasha, you may not change your mind, but, when I am done with you, you may not have any choice, to be with me. I'll be the only one left." She whispered.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was in a meadow, as the cozy room began to fall apart.

Inuyasha, in his dream, was now in a beautiful meadow, full of flowers, and butterflies. There was sweet, mysterious music coming from somewhere. It was beautifully enchanting, and made him drowsy. "Inuyasha…..Inuyasha……Inuyasha……." A sweet, mysterious voice called him. It echoed softly.

"Who's there!" Inuyasha shouted, as he grabbed for Tetsusaiga, only to discover, that it wasn't there. "Tetsusaiga! Where is it!" He said frantically, searching his belt. He was half demon again, so he just looked around, and flexed his fingers, prepared. "Inuyasha….." The voice said again, this time, it lasted longer. He turned around. It was her. Kikyo.

"Ah…Kikyo…" He said, quietly. There she was, kneeling on a small hill, crouching, bow in hand, staring at Inuyasha. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. "Kikyo! Where'd ya…"

"I'm here, Inuyasha, I'm here…" She said, as he turned around.

"My love, you are all I have. You must agree to give up Kagome, and your soul, and come with me, to live peacefully. We can have children, and train them to be powerful, and take on your reign." She said, with a small smile. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha, and still smiling, Touched Inuyasha on the cheek. He got the same chill. He reached up, and took her wrist in his hand.

"Kikyo….you are dead….you died 50 years ago….I'm sorry. Kagome, she needs me. I loved you, and when I found out that you died, I felt a great sadness, and pain. But then, Kagome came. She's helping heal, Kikyo. Heal from my horrid and rotten past. I'm sorry Kikyo, but I can't give up my soul, or Kagome. I love her, like I loved you.

"But, that is done, and in the past." He told her.

"Inuyasha, if you love Kagome, then why have you not told her? After all those years, of me and you, you told me, after that one year, and you did truly love me. But, if you love her that much, how come you cannot tell her? Ever since she saw you on the tree, you hated her, because she reminded you of me. Then, you started to like her, but, Inuyasha, have you ever even kissed her?" She asked. Inuyasha turned red.

"Once, she kissed me, to get me out of my enraged demon form. She kissed me, and I kissed back." He was proud, to tell someone, without making it obvious. Kikyo looked down.

"I guess then, if I cannot win you over, then I am done. Inuyasha, if you ever need my help, or in a tight situation, call my name, and I will be there for you." She told him, and with a burst of light, she disappeared, and once again, the scenery changed. He was in a dungeon like room. He grabbed Tetsusaiga. It was there. There were torches on the walls, and cobwebs in every corner. "Aright, what's goin on?" He said, confused. Suddenly, from outside the door, he heard a loud scream.  
"Inuyashaaaaa! Help me!" The voice cried.

"Kagome! I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" He ran out the door, and next to it, were Kagome's bows and arrows. "Hey! Those 'r Kagome's!" He thought. "Now, where's Kagome?" He started to run down the hallway. It seemed that no matter how fast he went, he would not gain any ground. "What the hell?" He cursed. Suddenly, he was lifted up into the air. He hovered there for a moment, and was suddenly thrown up against the wall. "Ahhhh! Ugh..wh-what was that?" During the impact, Tetsusaiga had been thrown from his hand, and was on the floor in front of him. He grabbed it, and carefully stood up. "Jeeze! That hurt!" He said, as he rubbed his head. His youkai ears weren't there. He looked at his hands, no nails. No fangs. He was once again human in his dream. "Damn! Not again!" He swore, as he walked up to Kagome's bows and arrows. "I'll take these." He picked the bows up.

"Inuyashaaaaa! Help me!" He heard Kagome again.

"I'm coming!" He ran, this time, moving. He followed the trail of Kagome's scent the best he could. She was wearing perfume, so it was much easier. He got to a door, the door that the noise was coming from. He swung it open, and saw Kagome up against the wall.

"Kagome!" He ran to her.

"No Inuyasha! Don't! It's a trap! Don't take another step, you're human!" She yelled. He took a step back.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Naraku is-" Her voice was cut off as a dark cloud appeared next to her.

'Hello, Inuyasha. I see my voice recorder worked. That was not the real Kagome you heard, it was just a recording. Tighten the rope around her neck." He told one of his servants. The rope around her neck tightened, and her breath was cut short.

"Inu…yasha…." She said/

"Kagome! Let her go you bastard!" He shouted.

"Would a hunter ever release his bait after a catch? No, he'd use it until it's dead, and useless!" Naraku said, laughing evilly.

"No! Kagome! You let'er go now!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I'll let her go, if you surrender your sword, and give it to me. Lose." He snickered to himself.

"No Inuyasha! Don't do it! I- I'm just a mortal girl! That sword is yours! Don't give it up for a worthless girl!" Kagome shouted.

"Ah, yes. Worthless girl you call yourself? Remember though. Inuyasha? When you called her worthless and stupid? Helpless? Useless?" He said, once again snickering.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed.

"So what'll it be, Inuyasha? The sword and my victory? Or the young girls life?" The servants held a knife to Kagome's throat, and made a small cut.

"Ugh…Inuyasha….d-don't give him the sword…"

"Shut up!" Naraku shouted. The servants made another cut.

Inuyasha hung his head. "Stop. Please, don't hurt her anymore. I'll give you anything. Just…..don't hurt her." Inuyasha stepped forward, and set the sword down in front of Naraku.

"Excellent. Cut her lose.  
The servant cut her lose, and threw her to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her immediately. Naraku picked up the sword, and swung it at Kagome. "No! You promised! Please! No! Don't! Kagomeh!" Inuyasha screamed in bed "Inuyasha! Wake up! Wake up Inuyasha! Come on!" Kagome yelled, as she tried to wake him up from the nightmare.

"Auuughhh! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, as he shot forward in bed, finally waking up.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay? You are sweating buckets!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!" He said, happy to be awake. He touched her cheek, to make sure she was real. "Kagome….y-you're okay…" He said, happy to know she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I guess I just had a few nightmares, but I'm fine."

"Oh., what happened?" She asked, confused. Well, first, Kikyo tried to drag me into hell. She acted as you. She tricked me. Then I was in a field with Kikyo, and with out my Tets- Tetsusaiga! Where is it?" He shouted, frantically.

"Right here, where you left it." She said, and pointed to the sword leaning up against the bureau.

"So, anyways?" She said, asking for the rest of what happened.

"Well, I was in a field, without Tetsusaiga. Kikyo kept calling out my name, and came up to talk with me." He left out her speech.

"Then, the scenery changed again, and I was in a dungeon. I saw you, and you were in Naraku's castle. He wanted me to trade in the sword to him, or you'd die." He explained.

"W-what'd you choose?"

"You." Inuyasha blushed.

"Oh, ah, wow, me? Over Tetsusaiga?"

"Yup." He said.

"Well, I'll go and get a glass of cold water. You need some fluid. You look sick as a d- you look really sick. Be right back." She told him, and went off to get the water. I know that those dreams mean somethin', I just don't know what yet." He said, as he slumped down in the bed. It was all over for now.

Ch 31: The Return of Lord Sesshoumaru

The night was quiet. There was no wind to rattle the leaves on the trees, and the water was still. There was not a soul in sight, and the streets were bare. The moon shone onto the hills, and made a pictures imitation on the water. This was the night, that all of the villagers never dared to leave his quarters. Dead Night. On this particular night, all of the demons come down from a certain Night Forbidden Hill, so they called it. From that hill, the demons would come down and search for food. People. That is why no one dared to come out of their homes, until the night passed.

Upon a hill, about a mile from the small village, was a demon, who traveled alone except for his sidekick. He cared not if a creature lived or died. The Destruction Man. Sesshoumaru. There he stood, hair whipping every movement he made, although the wind did not blow.

"Jaken."

He said, plainly, deep voice.

"Y-yes me Lord?" Jaken answered, trembling.

"Tonight, is the night all of the demons come down from the Night Forbidden Hill."

"Yes me lord, you are correct!" Jaken answered.

"Then, I shall slay them all. It will be good for my accuracy."

"Yes it will, me lord, not that you are not the perfect shot!" Jaken answered wistfully.

"Jaken, go and call them from the mountain. I shall be waiting."

"Y-yes me lord!" Jaken scrambled down the cliff, and towards the Mountain. Sesshoumaru jumped down from the cliff, and started towards the field.

Sesshoumaru stand there in the field, awaiting Jaken's return. "I dislike waiting Jaken." He said, as he flexed his fingers.

Meanwhile, Jaken was still scurrying up the hill. "Hmmm, I wonder where they are, they should be- Oohhh! What is that?" There, in front of Jaken, was a golden orb. "Oohhh…what does it- Owww!" Jaken jumped back, after getting a slight shock. "Ouch, Ahh! I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru would say, If I brought him back this mystical Orb! He'd be proud of me!" He made an evil face, and scurried down the hill. More like fell. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru! C-come! I have something wonderful to show you!" Sesshoumaru picked Jaken up by the head.

"What have you now to show me?" Putting Jaken back on the ground. "Me Lord! A golden orb rests up there! It shocked me when I touched it!" Jaken said, doing a dramatic demonstration. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he took a step forward. "Jaken. If what you are saying is true, then take me there, and show me this orb." Sesshoumaru said, and began to walk towards the hill.

"Me lord! W-wait for me!" Jaken said, as he scrambled up the hill towards Sesshoumaru .

About a half mile away, Sesshoumaru and Jaken could see a golden glow. Sesshoumaru picked up his pace.

"Me Loorrd! Wait!" Jaken scrambled up to his master. "There! There it is Me lord!" Jaken exclaimed, as he pointed to the orb, and looked at it with wonder, and amazement.

"The Orb, this orb, is the Orb of Peril. If a human hand is to touch it, and say the right words, then it will open a secret pass to the Cave of Peril." Sesshoumaru said, as he looked at his borrowed arm. He touched it with the arm, and muttered: "Meo Cazin Umbreo, Deshen Quetsa Unea." A large door opened, that looked like a rock, and Sesshoumaru stepped inside.

"If you don't mind me asking me lord, but what did you say?" Jaken asked, covering, afraid of a blow.

"Jaken, if you ever tell anyone, then I will cut your head off, and stick it on a stake for the demons to feed off of, got it?" Sesshoumaru said, rather edgy. Jaken quivered.

"Oh, no! Me lord, I would never tell a soul!" Jaken said, nervous. Jaken listened closely, as Sesshoumaru told him the words. "Open the doors to eternal suffering."

"Oh, that's catchy!" Jaken said.

"Well done, Jaken. You have done something worthwhile.

"Th-thank you, me lord!" Jaken stuttered, as they entered the cave, being consumed by the darkness.

Ch 32: Trouble's Always Calling

Inuyasha was the first one to be up the next morning. He sat on the rug, hands in his sleeves, thinking. "Kikyo, what are you trying to tell me? Do those dreams mean something? Is there something that I should know about? Those dreams…. they seemed too real. She seemed so…real. It was like she was really speaking to me, but in a dream. I wonder….." He said, wondering to himself. While Inuyasha sat there thinking, Kagome sat there, yawning. She then saw Inuyasha sitting next to the dying fire. The embers sparkling slightly, some falling onto the floor.

"Hmm, he looks pretty upset, just sitting there…he must be thinking about something pretty important stuff, to just be sitting there…." Kagome said to herself, as she walked over to a stool, and sat down. "hmm….I wonder what's bothering him, I should just leave him alone for now….I think he needs some time to himself. I mean, it seems that he is always thinking about something. I mean, that's not a bad thing, but Jeeze! I feel bad! He's a man, and a tough guy, he strives to win, and hates to be pushed around. He may act tough, and act like he knows a lot, but I know that somewhere buried deep within all of the pride, all of the "knowledge," and all of the toughness, all of the hurt, and pain…there is a little boy…crouching deep inside, making sure that he is hidden from the cruel world. There is a little boy, unafraid to lose, or take chances. Unafraid to cry…or tell other people how he feels. There is a little boy, who is gentle and quiet, kind and considerate, and…loving." Kagome paused, and looked down. "I wonder if I will ever see that side of him. I know that deep inside, he is just afraid. He needs to be cheered up some how….think…now what would make him happy?" Kagome thought. "I know! I was saving it for tomorrow, but I think he needs it now. Kagome slowly walked over to her lunch bag, and picked out a special bowl of Ramen, that she had made herself. It was filled with chicken, broccoli, and peas. She also put in some extra carrots. It was Inuyasha's favorite, and he had only gotten to eat it once. It was pretty much the only thing that made him happy in this sort of situation. She picked it up out of her bag, and walked over to him, quietly. "Inu…Yasha…?" She asked, as she held the warm cup of soup in her hands, smiling, her eyes sparkling in the reflection of the fire.

"K-Kagome, you okay?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm okay, but what about you?" She asked.

"Eh, I'm fine. I'm just th- sniff sniff Hey Kagome…what's that you got! It smells good!" He asked, suddenly happier.

"Oh…it's nothing…only some, Ninja food….with broccoli, and peas, and carrots. Oh yeah, there's chicken too." She said, looking at the bowl, and then at Inuyasha.

"Oh! That's my favorite kind!" He exclaimed….tentatively. He wanted that soup. Kagome sat down next to the slightly brightened up Inuyasha.

"Here you go, you really deserve it." Kagome handed the warm soup to him.

"Thanks Kagome!" He said, and graciously accepted the bowl. She then reached into her bag, and handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks, Kagome. I really needed this…" He said, slightly blushing. "I've just been…stressed about stuff. First of all, I have these dreams that I can't figure out what they mean. Yeah, they could be just normal dreams, but still…what if they mean something?" He asked himself, his voice trailing off. He looked down, he suddenly appeared to be in deep thought. He then looked up into Kagome's deep brown eyes. "K-Kagome?"

He asked her, blushing.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you stay…even though you could go home where it is safe?" He asked her, eating his noodles between bites.

"Well, it's almost like, I feel that I need to be here. It's like, when I'm at home, I feel that I'm- that I should be here." She told him.

"Oh…you're brave, I have to admit, Kagome." He said.

"Thanks." She said, smiling, and cradling her knees.

Inuyasha was fully enjoying his noodles as they talked, taking every bite like it was his last.

"Just how I remember 'em!" He exclaimed. "Thanks!" He said, and got up, to put the bowl away.

Meanwhile, in Sango and Miroku's room, Sango had gotten up, to cleanse herself. Miroku was just lying there, pretending to sleep. "I know you're awake, Monk!" Sango threw her sandal at his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku exclaimed.

"For thinking you could see me! For spying on me!" She gave him a drilling look.

"What!"

"You tell me! Perve!"

"What? I- hmph. Girls are cute, but to smart for this generation." He said, as he lied back down. "I wonder what they're doing out there…." Miroku said excitedly.

"It's none of your business! Anyways, they don't have that kind of relationship." Sango retorted.

"Yet." Miroku added in.

Sango shot him a glance. "What?"

"Well, wouldn't it be cool, if we had a little Kagome or Inuyasha running around? I would have someone to teach…he he." Miroku said, raising his eyebrows. Sango slapped him.

"Oww! What was that for!"

"You know that Inuyasha and Kagome don't feel that way! I mean, yeah, they care, but we know he feels something for Kikyo, and we don't even know what he thinks about her still!"

"You're right…" Miroku said, glumly.

Back in the living room

Inuyasha turned as he got up again, and headed towards Sango and Miroku's room. Meanwhile, Inside, Sango was beginning to undress. Miroku had turned around instinctively. Sango was completely undressed. A knock came on the door. "Come I-in!" Miroku said.

"Miroku! No!" Sango shouted. Kagome was right behind Inuyasha, as he slowly turned the knob, and opened the door. Sango stood there, with nothing on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, and pushed him out of the door way. "Sorry!" Kagome said nervously, and shut there door. Miroku got it. Big-time.

"Oww! What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted, once they were in the living room.

"She was…undressed." Kagome said, blushing.

"Oh…oops…I ah. Only saw a little, he heh…." Inuyasha turned red. He had seen a lot more than a little, and he knew it.

"right." She said, and went to the door.

"Where ya' goin,' Kagome?" He said, as he walked towards her.

"Oh, just going towards the river. I want to see it in the morning."

"Oh, well ah, be careful." He said.

"I will, don't worry. "

"I'm not worrying!" He said, embarrassed.

"I'll be back!" She said, going out the door. Inuyasha just stood there in the doorway, and sighed.

"Lady troubles?" Miroku asked, putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No, I just ah, feel strange." Inuyasha told him.

"Ahh….I see. Inuyasha, have you and Kagome-"

"Miroku! Shut up!" Inuyasha said. Blushing furiously. "That's not what I meant, you lecher! I just meant, that I feel like something is going on…but I just don't know what it is yet…" Inuyasha told him.

"Ahh! I get it now! You're worried, that Kagome is seeing someone else?" Miroku elbowed him.

"No, that's not-"

"Don't' try to hide it!" Miroku said, elbowing him once again.

"Shut up. There's nothin' wrong!" Inuyasha said, faced away from Miroku, and folded his arms.

"Alright, if you say so." Miroku walked off.

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking through the forest, thinking. It'd been a while since she had been able to think, alone, by herself. "Hmmm….Mom and Souta, they must miss me, and besides, I need a new change of clothes too. A bath. A bath would also be nice." She sighed. Kagome then saw the river, and ran towards the grassy banks. "Wow!" This is beautiful! I can't remember the last time that I saw such a beautiful sight!" Kagome exclaimed, as she walked down the grassy banks.

"Wow! The grass is so warm. I think I'll take a break, although I've only been walking for a few minutes." She smiled to herself, and set down on the bank. She looked into the water, and closer her eyes. She saw visions of her and Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're cool. Could you ever just be normal for a day. Like me? I mean, go through one whole day, without anything happening? It seems for him, trouble's always calling…."

Ch 33: Another Old Friend Returns

Kagome sat there, absorbing the suns rays. They felt nice, and it was relaxing. Suddenly, she heard grunting, and heavy breathing. She picked her bags up, and headed towards the strange noises.

"Ugh, Damnit, ambushed! They tore me to shreds!" The man exclaimed, as he felt his head, and felt a gash. He ran his hands down his leg, and felt another deep wound. "Damn! Look at all this! I only know of one person who has the proper medical treatment for this. Kagome. I'm really dead now!" The man leaned up against the tree, and winced from the pain. Kagome continued to walk, and came to be about a hundred feet away from the injured man. She then saw a fur tail from behind a tree.

"Hey, that almost looks like Koga!" Kagome ran closer. She was shocked and surprised at what she saw. There, in front of her, was Koga, wounded and weak. "Koga? Is that you?" Kagome asked, walking up to him.

"Kagome? You're back!" Koga was especially happy to see her, because he knew that she always carried medical treatment with her, and some other reasons….

"So Kagome, where've ya been? I've been lonely." Koga hinted.

"Well, it's a long story. Anyways, what happened to you?" Kagome stepped closer.

"I ah, was ambushed by a demon. I was walking in that field, when all of the sudden, I was knocked down and out. When I woke up, my jewel shards were gone, and I was left like this. Ugh…" He grunted, clutching his chest.

"Well Koga, I would expect it too. I know you try to be tough and all, but sometimes, you gotta admit something is too much for you." Kagome explained, reaching for her bag.

Meanwhile, it had been 2-3 hours, since Kagome had left. "Ya' think I should go 'an see if she's okay?" Inuyasha said, as he got up.

"You can, if you want to. We'll stay here." Sango said, and smiled.

"Well, alright. I shouldn't be gone long." He said, as he grabbed Tetsusaiga and walked out the door. "She should be fine, I just hope that she is on her way back, and that if she does see me, she doesn't think I'm spyin' on 'er or anything." Inuyasha laughed. He would be happier once he knew Kagome was okay.

Back at the river, Kagome and Koga were still sitting by the tree. "Wow! Lemme take a look at that thing on your head! It looks serious!" Kagome exclaimed, as she examined the gash. "Yeah, it is pretty bad, and it is starting to get infected. Let me get some ointment and—"

"I'm saved!" Kagomes words were cut off, as Koga shouted out.

"Well, you wouldn't have died or anything. It would have gotten real infected, then it would have hurt a lot, but you wouldn't have died from it."

"Oh…ah…sorry." Koga said, and blushed.

"Now, this might sting a little." Kagome warned.

"Ehh, it's alright. I know." Koga sighed, and cringed. "Yup! It stings!"

"I told you!" Kagome finished up on his cuts, and put the ointment bottle back into her back pack.

"Thanks." Koga said, and slowly stood up.

"Koga! We need you!" One of Koga's comrades yelled from over a hill.

"Well, miss Kagome. I must leave you once again. I thank you for healing me. I must go, but I promise, Kagome, we will meet again!" Koga sped off, almost new.

"I'm sure we will." Kagome sighed. "Koga had better keep quiet about this. If Inuyasha found out about it, then he'd have a fit!" Kagome sighed once again.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still walking silently in the forest, occasionally jumping from tree to tree, to get a better view. "Well, she's close, I know that. I think about a mile away. She's wearing her raspberry perfume, that's the one I like!" He thought to himself. Suddenly, the wind shifted, and a strange new scent filled the air. Sesshoumaru. His heart skipped a beat, and his first thought, was of Kagome. "He's really close….his scent nearly mixes with Kagome's! I need to find her before he does…" His voice trailed off. Sesshoumaru could kill Kagome if he wanted to. Inuyasha suddenly picked up his pace. He knew with Sesshoumaru, Kagome wouldn't last long with him.


End file.
